


Olicity Future Drabble's

by victoriaOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angel Sex, Babies, Baby Queen, Blow Jobs, Bratva, Bratva Oliver Queen, Car Sex, Dominant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, Kitchen Sex, Limousine Sex, Love, Marriage, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Mistress, Office Sex, Olicity Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexy Time, Smut, Submissive, Wedding, olicity baby, olicity future, olicity- Freeform, perfect domme., season 4, season 5, sex club.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriaOlicity/pseuds/victoriaOlicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is OlicityFuture Drabbles.</p><p>Summary for Chapter 1 : Oral Sex . ;) </p><p>Summary for Chapter 2 : The limousine. Felicity loves limousines and when Oliver's in it ;)</p><p>Summary for Chapter 3 : Eat out.<br/>Felicity loves Olivers green tie. Definitely when he's blindfolded with it.</p><p>Summary for Chapter 4 : It was Red. How the colour red affects Oliver and Felicity is live.</p><p>Summary for Chapter 5 : My little boy. Felicity has a present for Oliver but doesn't go as planned as always with them. Instead blue glitter everywhere.</p><p>Summary for Chapter 6 : My Little Princess? & Prints? Part 2 . Oliver and Felicity find out what sex the Twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "She's the one for me"

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to somebody on Twitter we both one Oliver to go down on Felicity. Will probably never happen in the show so I did this for us This is the poster ;) and I am dyslexic bear that in mind .
> 
> hope you like it .

 

 

  https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/772934227776172032/photo/1

 

"God one thing is true Oliver you're so talented with your lips are like little clouds".

She said that while he was between her legs.

She was sitting in the foundries Sofa .

God they have done so many naughty things on the sofa.

Actually they done such bad things everywhere.

She even gave him a blow job when he was on the salmon ladder.

They've only been married three months.

 

They went to A Private Island I know it's strange Oliver on an island but it was his idea.

They didn't even leave the bedroom for three days.

I was really not happy with the idea of being that far off the ground but Oliver persuaded me with his fingers.

God it's a sight she loves seeing Oliver between her legs with her juices on his face.

 

He takes his lips away from her pussy .

He smiles and says "My lips are like clouds he quirks his eyebrow".

"Come on Oliver you know what I mean".

"Yes Felicity I know you will be coming soon" he smirks.

She grabs his head and says" Mr Queen you're not finished can talk after".

He smiles at her and says "Well since i'm your husband- you're so demanding now".

 

"Oliver you better hurry up we don't want Diggle or Thea to walk on us".

 

"I don't want it to be like the last time when  
Curtis walked in when I was giving you a Blow job".

"Even when it was one of your fantasies from when I was your EA" .

"And we still haven't done my fantasy with you in the leather suit".

Honey he didn't even know you where under the table.

"That's not the point Oliver". "And are you sure he didn't know".

"Your face didn't say anything like I was giving you a Blow Job".

"Fe-lic-ity i was very naughty when I was young and I was very good at a poker face".

She quirk her eyebrows and said "Oliver my coffee shops in a bad neighbourhood".

"Your poker face and your lying is so shit".

"Then she removed her hands from his head and she placed them on her face and started rubbing her face".

"God I bet he knows ".

"He didn't see you and you are very good with your mouth and your fingers".

"They save me every day he says with a smile knowing" .

That he meant 2 things when he said that.

"Anyway Fe-li-ci-ty I want to get back to making you come with my mouth".

But I got that new shower for us and I swear Curtis and Diggle knows why I got it .

Suddenly Oliver bits down on Felicity leg.

"Ouch that hurt".

"Sorry honey is much is listening to you babble turns me on not when I'm between your legs and you're talking about Curtis and Diggle".

She bit her lip and said "sorry Carry on".

He went back and started playing with her clit while his hand was massaging her breast.

Then his other hand went to her entrance.

He pumped couple times then made a quicker pace as she was letting out moans.

He sucked her clit.

And then started playing with it.

Teasing her.

The more he did it the more she swore.

"Fuck Oliver oh Godddddd" .

"Fuck Fuck Fuckkkkk Oliver stop teasing me".

"Oliver" her she kept on saying and scratching his hair.

He hissed as she pulled his hair.

But he didn't mind he loved when his wife let go.

God she is his wife.

It took them a long time to be together again as they had to build up the trust.

Most of it was his fault but she said that she make mistakes as well.

She did date Somebody but that ended four months ago.

Things happened and both of them realise that they couldn't live without each other.

He remember talking to One of the women who like to flirt with him.

Felicity came into the room it was a gala.

She had his attention straightaway.

The woman tried to flirt with him a bit more and he said to her

"see that woman" .

The woman said "what the one in the green dress".

He smiled and said "She's the one for me".

And she is my always I'm sorry he said.

"It's okay Mr Mayor she's a lucky woman".

He didn't know that Felicity was very jealous of that woman .

He was brought back to Felicity letting out a whimper.

He replaced his fingers with his tun and started to fuck her with his tongue.

He took his mouth away and then said "Play with your breasts" .

He started to play her body like an instrument.

Knowing where her G spot was and knowing that if he placed his fingers in a certain way it would make her scream his name.

He started to work quicker.

Going from sucking with his tongue and rubbing his stubble On her pussy.

He know she will be moaning tomorrow or later and He's left her with beard burns on her pelvis and pussy

He carries on knowing that he could get another one out of her.

A few minutes later he does.

He can feel her tightening against his fingers and his head.

Now he knows he needs to go for it so he puts free fingers in her in sucks her clit.

And she is still playing with her breasts.

He can feel that it's happening she lets out "OLIVER Fuck Fuck So Goodddddddd".

Her juices spill onto his tongue and around his face.

He carries on knowing that he could get another one out of her over a few minutes later he does.

Her breathing is shallow as he is proper worked her up.

He started Kissin up her tummy and Went to her breasts.

He started playing with them and kissing them.

She said "Oliver we need to get ready for the gala".

He said "Mrs Queen I think I can be very quick".

Then she smiled at him and said "ok and that was really good".

He said "just good" .

She smiled and said "Fucking brilliant".

He kissed her and said "you are mine and I'm yours".

She kissed him back and loved tasting herself on his lips.

"And I will always be yours" then she kissed him and said I love you.

He smiled back and said "I love you too".


	2. The limousine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The limousine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a small story.a  
> And Thank you to my Beta . <3  
> A picture inspired to write this small story .  
> https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/771640121313464320/photo/1

 

The Poster for this Small Story.  
And what Felicity wearing and Oliver .

<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/779315633410469888/photo/1>

 

>Felicity watched Oliver as he won his campaign for Mayor of Star city.

He wasn't running unopposed his opponent was a woman just like Isabitch, who was mean and seductive towards Oliver.

Her name was Rachel.

God Felicity thought she reminds me so much of Isabel.

She was congratulating Oliver at the moment with a “Well done”.

Oliver seems to be uncomfortable in Rachel’s presence Felicity observes.

Which he shouldn't be because they are not together and he can sleep with whomever he wants. 

Felicity tried to move on from Oliver, she really did.

She started dating this guy name Ed from Kord Industries, but when she realised that she still loved Oliver she broke it off.

She told Oliver about her break up with Ed giving him the green light to make his move, but all he said was “oh I'm so sorry for you”.

For three fucking months  she has been hinting to Oliver that she is not seeing anyone and that she doesn't feel like dating anyone.

This past month she decided to play dirty.

She switched up her tactics by wearing the short pencil skirts he likes so much.

They were so tight they looked like they were painted.

She wanted to get a possessive rise out of him, so she added more green, his colour, to her wardrobe.

Felicity even worked out in the foundry wearing the tightest gym outfit she has ever bought.

All her efforts were met with silence, nothing, not even a hint that he wants to be with her.

Nada.

Felicity has resign to the fact that there is nothing more she can do.

So, once this snob fest is over she is going home to watch Bridget Jones’ Diary gorge out on chocolate ice cream while singing “All by Myself”.

Laughter filters through the air and Felicity turns to see that it's coming from Rachel as she tries to flirt with Oliver.

Felicity rolls her eyes what is it with Oliver and leggy models with brown hair and green eyes.

She admits that Rachel’s figure is amazing, her breast are like three of mine Felicity mentally  notes eying her chest warily.

Oliver made the genius decision to make Rachel his Deputy Mayor much to Felicity's annoyance.    
   
Tilting her head upwards Felicity wonders what deity she pissed off in order to have such bad karma.

Because it would seem that gorgeous women just circled  Oliver like beautiful vultures. Why did they have to look like they just stepped off of the runway.

Bring her attention back to Oliver and Rachel Felicity narrows her eyes spotting Rachel’s hand on Oliver's chest.

It's resting comfortably on the spot where his Bartva tattoo should be and Oliver is in no hurry to remove it.

While working their “night job”  Oliver has said multiple times that he had to leave early because him and Rachel had work to do.

Pfft work my ass Felicity thought. 

Rachel would always flash her that smug smile that says I'm taking your ex boyfriend and fiancé. Tonight, Rachel is wearing a green dress that hugs her body just right.

She's gorgeous Felicity admits to add insult to injury the dress has a slit that goes mid thigh.

The dress was one thing, but what really pissed Felicity off was her shoes.

They were from this fall’s line of Victoria Beckham’s collection.

When Felicity asked her where she got her shoes Rachel smugly said that she was good friends with Victoria.

This woman is perfect for Oliver. She is brilliant at working out.

Now you are probably wondering how I would know that.

Well I might have stalked her a little…for Oliver’s sake of course.

We can't have her find out that he is the Green Arrow now can we.

Yeah, I know how this looks, but that's the only reason I promise.

To my surprise though she went to this gym that Oliver goes to and they both seem to be rather cozy.

One day, I nervously told my mum “I think Oliver is dating Rachel.” 

She looked up at me with concern and replied “Sweetie he’s in love with you still.” 

With a deep sigh she continued “I think he's just scared that if he makes his move.

You will say that you're not ready”

Placing a hand on my hand giving it a gentle squeeze my mum said “Honey, you didn't see the way he used to look at you when you were with Ed. If looks could kill.”

Felicity took her free hand rubbed her eyes then pinched the bridge of her nose letting out a sigh of frustration and said “Oliver never look like he wanted to kill Ed, mum”

Shaking her head because of her daughter’s obliviousness Donna replied “Hun, he would say his laptop was broken or that he needed you at his office when you were with Ed.” 

Furrowing her brow Felicity thinks about all the times she would go on a date with Ed.

Only to get interrupted by some kind of Arrow related emergency. 

 

Shaking her head to clear it she is brought back to the present  by Curtis talking about Poldark“….Felicity you really need to get into it” Curtis says with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

“The man is mighty fine and it's such a beautiful love story”

A small chuckle escapes Felicity’s lips at Curtis’ antics she looks up at him and says “Yes, I will put it on my watch list.”  

There is a sudden lull in the conversation at the party.

It's the perfect opportunity for Oliver to make his speech.

He started off by saying how much he would have loved if his mother and father was here to see him and she feels sad for him.

Oliver then says that he has two loves the first one being the city.

Scanning the crowd for someone and coming up empty Oliver sighs and says the other is the people of Star City.

For a split second Felicity thought he might of said her, but he didn't.

Trying to hold back the tears Felicity lets out a long sigh and shakes her head God, she has lost her chance with him.

Oliver talks about how he wants to make the City better.

He wants to acknowledge the heroes who try to keep it safe.

Standing next to her Thea whispers “God, he's come so far” she looks at  Felicity with a small smile on her face “you're part of that reason” 

A proud smile blossomed across Thea’s face as she said “I could tell from the moment he met you. ‘Cuz Ollie would always have a smile on his face.”

“It wasn't his public image smile like the one he used before the island.

It was the smile he use to sport when I was little before the pressure of our family and the public.”

Smiling Felicity placed her hand on Thea’s forearm squeezing it a little “Thank you for that.”

After the crowd was done with there applause Oliver gets off of the podium and straightaway he spots Felicity.

He makes his way through the crowd walking up to her.

God, she looks beautiful.

Felicity is wearing a beautiful red and gold striped blouse.

Oliver has noticed that her outfits have become tighter these past few months.

That's not even talking about her workout clothes.

He almost took her right there in the Foundry one day.

She was all sweaty practicing the Wung Chung Digg her.

Her yoga pants were stretch tight across her ass and the sports bra she was wearing pushed her perked breast up slightly.

The hard on he had after watching her for just a few minutes almost popped the goddamn zipper of his leathers pants. 

Today she has made it her mission to torture the hell out of him.

Because that luscious ass of hers was encased in his favourite pencil skirt, the red one.

The last time she wore this particular skirt she was CEO of Palmer Tech.

He fucked her in her office while she wore that skirt.  
   
Oliver has a flash of her pressed up against the glass window of her office.

He gripped her bottom and pulled her cheeks apart exposing her swollen pussy to him.

He enters her quickly.

His speed and force cause her to whimper out “Fuck, Oliver…so good”

He began to thrust in and out causing her body to spasm in pleasure.

Felicity moaned gritting out “Damn it. Fuck me…harder, Oliver”

Nipping at her ear Oliver growled “So tight, squeeze me harder”

Oliver cupped her breast and started to play with her sensitive nipples.

Felicity let out a low breathy moan. 

“They can see me fucking you on this window” he whispered in her ear

Felicity shivered and she squeezed him harder pull him deeper inside her.

Her body reacting to his words.

She loved it when he talked dirty and one of her many fantasies was being watched while he fucked her.

“Like the bad CEO you are” Oliver deeply rumbled as his cock thrust up into her pussy.

He could feel her walls clamp down on his cock.

Felicity was close he could tell by how hard she clamped down on him.

Oliver took one of his hands and move it down from Felicity’s breast to her clit and started to rub it with quick tight circles. 

Oliver groaned “Come for me, baby”

Oliver is pulled back to the present by the obvious tent in his pants.

He adjust himself and thinks unhappy thoughts like dead puppies. It works because his pants loosen a bit.

Oliver eyes flicker to Felicity’s mouth while she is talking with Thea.

And fuck she really is messing with him now because her lips are painted in her signature red lipstick.

He has naughty thoughts of those beautiful red lips staining his cock.

Shaking his head because he shouldn't be thinking about Felicity like this they're just friends.

She made that crystal clear 5 months ago.

Running a hand through his hair Oliver sighed.

She's not going out with Ed anymore who was better than Ray thank God.

Ed was perfect for her.

Ray was a bit creepy at first, but turned out to be a nice guy.

Ed was just perfect. 

Felicity broke up with him three months ago.

Oliver saw his opportunity to make his move, but realise that they just got in a really good place with the team and their relationship.

He didn't want to fuck that up, so he thought it best not to pursue her.

Felicity has her hair down.

Subconsciously Oliver's fingers rub together because God, he missed touching it.

During his speech while talking about his two loves he was looking for her, but couldn't find her.

So, he settled for saying that the people of Star City was his second love.

He really meant her.

Oliver walks up to Felicity and Thea flashing the biggest smile at Felicity what people called Felicity’s smile.

A few people are trying to grab his attention.

Oliver shifts his gaze to them and plasters on his public image smile and said “I will talk to you later”

Felicity sees Oliver making his way towards her.

God, he was so gorgeous in his tailored grey suit with his blue button up and his tie she picked out for him.

Felicity eyes his tie thinking about the time she tied Oliver up with it.

Damn, who knew Oliver had a kinky side.

She remembers how he was that night she tied him up.

God, she loved seeing Oliver naked.

His cock was ready for her.

She puts her lips to the tip of his cock and kissed it.

Oliver lets out a low moan. 

“Mr. Queen do you want me?” Felicity says pressing the words into his tip. 

“Yes”

She quirks her eyebrows and says “Oliver, I want you to beg.”

Letting a moan escape his lips Oliver looks at her and says “please, Felicity”

She takes his cock into her mouth.

With her hand she starts to stroke him.

She uses her mouth and hand to build him up to an impending orgasm.

Felicity can feel that Oliver is close by the why he is saying her name over and over again.

She suddenly stops her movements.

Oliver lets out a growl. She looks up at him through her lashes.

He looks down at her with frustration in his eyes. 

Felicity tilts her head to the side and smiles “It's not nice is it, Oliver”

Her hot breath fans over his rock hard cock and Oliver shivers.

She then wrapped her dainty fingers around the base before dragging her tongue around the tip.

Slowly Felicity takes Oliver into her mouth swirling her tongue around him.

Oliver starts to eagerly trust in and out of her wet hot  mouth.

Pulling off of his cock with a pop Felicity look up at him with a smug smile. 

Oliver force out “Fe-li-ci-ty” through gritted teeth and whines “please stop teasing me I won’t do it again”

Raising a challenging eyebrow Felicity sighs “Fine” and carries on sucking and pumping his cock

She hollow outs her cheeks and takes him deeper until he hits the back of her throat.

Felicity deep throats him until she feels his cock twitch a clear send that he was close.

She moves her mouth back up his cock with only the tip in her mouth.

Felicity sucks his tip hard then takes the rest of him back into her mouth.

Dragging her teeth lightly over him triggers Oliver's orgasm and he spills into her mouth.

She drinks it down and released his cock with a wet pop.

Felicity's memory is interrupted by Oliver. 

Oliver is all smiley as he asks “How did I do?”

“You did fantastic, Oliver” she said with a smile of her own.

He grins teasingly at her “Yep, not bad for a person who dropped out of four colleges.”

"You've done well, Ollie. Mum and Dad would've been really proud.” Thea commented with a proud smile splitting her face.

He hugs his sister and answers “They would've been proud of you as well, Speedy.”

“I couldn't have done any of this without you”

He's eyes locked with hers as he says “You as well, Felicity”

Oliver releases Thea from his embrace and leans over to place a kiss on her cheek.

Feeling the tension rise between Oliver and Felicity Thea excuses herself.

“I've just seen Maggie and it's getting too stuffy over here.” Thea says glancing between Oliver and Felicity.

“Plus, I need to talk to her about your schedule. See you later.” Thea calls over her shoulder as she walks off to see Maggie, his EA.

Oliver shakes his head at his sister’s antics and turns his gaze to Felicity.

Felicity shuffles a little from one foot to the other nervously.

Oliver smiles at her and pulls her into a hug.

The hug is awkward at best but still a nice hug.

Warmth is radiating off of his body.

She can smell his cologne and that undercurrent scent that was just Oliver.

She miss this.

She miss them.

Felicity would be fooling herself if she didn't say that she was disappointed when Oliver ended the hug.

He pulled away from her after pressing her body a little more into to his.

The absence of his warmth sent cold shivers down her spine.

Leaving them both standing there with their arms limp at their sides.

The evening progressed.

After their hug Oliver and her went their separate ways.

He went  off to talk to the new police commissioner about the “vigilante” problem. While she went to find Curtis, who was talking to the Head of R&D of Wayne Enterprises.

Eventually people started to leave.

Curtis had excuse himself to go take a phone call.

When he came back he looked sullen. 

“That was Paul.

Apparently, that Chinese place down the road from us didn't agree with him.

I'm sorry, Felicity I know I was suppose t..”

 “It's  fine. I'll just get a taxi” Felicity interjected with a smile placing a hand on his forearm.

Curtis furrowed his brow his voice laced with worry.

 “Are you sure? I don't like the thought of you going home on your own” 

Touched Felicity sighed and gave his forearm a gentle squeeze “It's fine.

I will probably go to the Foundry before I head home.”

Searching her eyes for any sign of discontent Curtis nodded and said “Okay. See you later, Felicity” 

Curtis left leaving a few other people, her, and Thea behind.

To Felicity's bad luck Rachel was among the stragglers.

Which grated on her nerves because Rachel was practically glued to Oliver’s side the whole party.

After their awkward hug Isabitch 2.0 had saddle up to Oliver when he was making his way to the police commissioner.

Felicity could've sworn the woman had the nerve to glance over her shoulder to give her a smug and satisfied smile.

She wanted to wipe that smile off of Rachel's face, but she has no claim on Oliver.

She gave up that right when they broke up.

Scanning the crowd she looks for Rachel, but the banshee is no where in sight.

“God I really don't like that woman” she mumbles 

By the look Thea is giving her Felicity knows she said that a little too loud.

Thea looks at her with concerned sadness and pulls her into a crushing hug.

“Hey, we got to have a spa day soon.

And let some hot guys work out all our kinks” Thea says as she pulls back with a smug grin and a knowing look in her eyes. 

Letting out a breathy sigh Felicity says “Yeah”

Releasing her Thea makes her way out of the ballroom.

Glancing over her shoulder at Felicity warily.

While Original Team Arrow is out celebrating at Oliver's campaign party the new heroes were watching over the city tonight.

Searching the crowd once more Felicity tries  to pinpoint the location of Star City’s elusive mayor.

She wanted to congratulate him again and say goodbye.

She won't be going to the Foundry after all because her body aches in all the wrong places.

And she is tired damnit.  Thinking that maybe he went to his office for something Felicity makes her way towards it. 

Huh, empty maybe his somewhere else. 

Eventually Felicity founds him and she wished that she hadn't.

Because he and Rachel are pressed up against each other.

Rachel leans in to kiss Oliver and he doesn't pull away.

Felicity's heart shatters and she can almost feel the shards drop from her chest.

She wants to cry, but she won't.

She will not cry over Oliver fucking Queen.

However, her body doesn't know such declarations because she lets out the tiniest whimper.

They pulled away from each other panting.

Breathing heavily Rachel says “Did you hear something?”

Oliver shakes his head “No”

Taking stock of his surroundings Oliver gazes in her direction.

The area was empty and Felicity sighed in relief that a pillar was conveniently placed beside her as she pressed her back into it hiding from them.

When she thinks the coast is clear Felicity peels herself off of the pillar and walks off.

She can't believe how incredibly stupid she was to think that Oliver would ever want to try again.

She would be lucky if he still loved her.

Her insecurities come crashing down on her again.

For fucks sakes he's Oliver Queen and she's still the IT girl. She was a fool to think that he wanted her. 

Running a hand over his dirty blonde hair Oliver comes out of the mayor office a few minutes later.

The party is over by now.

The wait staff is scurrying about cleaning up the festivities.

Oliver makes his way out of the building and looks around outside filling his lungs with fresh air.

His eyes lands on a particular blonde standing under a lamp post waiting for a taxi.

He walks over to Felicity with his hands in his suit pants pockets. 

Giving her the once over Oliver says “Why are you getting a taxi? You can just take the limousine with me.”

Felicity looks up at him “I'm fine.

I want to ride the taxi.” 

Giving her head a small shake she says “I want to go in the taxi.”

Oliver smiles shaking his head with a huff “ Fe-li-ci-ty, What's the point of you getting a taxi when you can just come in the limo with me.”

Gritting her teeth Felicity replies “Oliver, I'm done coming with you”

“What I mean is you're not the boss of me and I want to go in the taxi” she says angrily.

A taxi makes its way towards them and she turns away from him staring at it.

Oliver knits his eyebrows together as confusion marred his handsome face.

He grabs her shoulders and spins her around to face him.

Oliver says her name stretching out each syllable like only he can. 

“Fe-li-ci-ty” 

Her eyes are looking at his shoes with her head point down low to her chest.

Oliver drops one of his hand from her shoulders and gentle tilt her chin up, so their eyes can lock. 

“What's wrong? And don't say…”

“Nothing” Felicity interrupts.

She looks at him.

God, he looks so handsome.

He has bewitched her and it feels like falling.

“Oliver, I'm fine.” Felicity sighs out.

Huffing Oliver says “Come on, Felicity.

What did we say about saying we are fine when we are not.”

“Work is getting the better of me. I'm just tired” she rushed out.

Oliver tilts his head to the side not buying it for a second, but he doesn't want to push her.

The next time he text Donna he will mention that Felicity is upset.

Probably later on tonight since they text almost everyday now.

Donna wants him to get back together with Felicity.

She even gave them one of those names like Brangelina.

She calls them Olicity much to Oliver’s amusement.

The taxi she was waiting on never came.

Because Oliver’s sleek black limousine pulls up to the curb.

A stout man climbs out the driver’s side and makes his way to the back passengers door.

He opens it with both poise and regal calm. 

His driver, Mark , says “Your limousine is ready, Sir”

Grabbing her hand, so she couldn't  protest Oliver looks down at Felicity.

“Come on”

She lets out a small huff stomping her foot and reluctantly goes with him.

Once inside the spacious limo they sit for a long time in silence.

Oliver reach over and press the button for the partition.

Closing them off from the driver. 

Shifting in his seat Oliver turns to face her concern in his eyes.

“Fe-li-ci-ty, What's going on?”

Sighing deeply Felicity grounds out “Are you going out with Rachel?”

Before he has time to process her words Felicity shakes her head a little and said “Actually I don't wanna know”

 

Oliver lets out a deep sigh.

Man to be so smart the love of his life can be obtuse.

Taking her hand into his Oliver sets to the task of getting Felicity on the same page as him.

Oliver caresses her knuckles and said “Why would you think?

I'm going out with her.

We work together and I'm not attracted to her.”

Felicity's eyes dart down to their hands and the path his thumb is taking over her knuckles.

It's distracting her almost lulling her into the sense of false security with him.

A indescribable feeling creeps into her veins she wants to pull away, but at the same time she's moth to a flame.

Taking a deep breath to center herself Felicity mumbled “but she was touching you and she kissed you”

Confusion marring his face Oliver huffed “When did she kiss me!?”

How can he be so dumb!? Like she didn't just see them playing tonsil hockey just a few minutes ago. 

Turning to face him with an angry scowl on her face Felicity gritted out “You and her were practically each other's dentist 7 minutes ago.” 

Chuckling to himself Oliver gentle squeezed her hand “Oh, it's not what it looks like, Felicity.”

“What does it look like, Oliver” Felicity said sarcasm dripping from her voice. 

“I know I don't have any authority to say who you can and can't date, but Rachel, Oliver she's Isabel 2.0”

Releasing her hand Oliver grabs her face with both of his larger ones and said “She kissed me to make you jealous. Besides, Sara is more of her speed.” He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead 

“Felicity, you are the one for me. I love you” 

He closes his eyes and breath her in.

She smells like honey and vanilla and home.

He wants to bury his face in her hair.

Make a burrow for himself in her veins, so she knows that she is it for him. 

He can feel Felicity's furrowed brow under his lips.

"Huh, really she's gay.” Felicity whispers in disbelief. 

“You remembered that out of all things” Oliver half huffs half chuckles. 

Unwilling to let it go Felicity says “but, she flirts with you”

Smiling into her forehead Oliver breathes “To make you jealous.”

“And it looks like it worked”

Scrunching up her nose Felicity huffs “I not jealous of her.”

“Whatever you say, hon”

Oliver moves his lips from her forehead to her lips kissing her  passionately.

He pulls away looking down at her.

"She actually fancied you, Felicity.” 

“Really” Felicity says breathlessly.

“Yeah” Oliver chuckled.

Oliver runs a hand down her arm and back up cupping her face. 

“Don't think I haven't noticed your outfits” Oliver teased. 

She bristles and sighs “Oh, you've noticed them.”

Oliver captures her lips in a heated kiss.

Pulling away an inch lips hovering over hers “Course, I noticed.

I love you so much.”

He starts to kiss down her neck “your gym clothes have gotten tighter.”

“I almost fucked you in the lair the other day” Oliver says into her collarbone before he sucks on it. 

Felicity can't think with him so close.

Heat is pulling low in her belly and little shivers are running up and down her spine.

God, she wish he had fucked her in the lair like he wanted to.

She wonders which outfit turned him on like that.

Felicity bet it was when she wore those tight yoga pants.

She was getting wet just thinking about how hard he must have been. 

Squeezing her thighs together and pushing on Oliver trying to put some distance between them Felicity breathes “Wait, Oliver” 

It takes every once of what little control Oliver has to stop his movements and look up at her.

He looks her in the eyes that are blown so wide they are onyx.

The look in her eyes combined with the blush disappearing into her blouse got him so hard that he is surprised his zipper is still intact. 

Felicity is breathing heavily and he wonders what color his eye are right, now.

Taking a calming breath Felicity asks  “Do you want to be with me?”

Oliver blinks as lump of both trepidation and anticipation form in his throat.

It's trying to choke the hell out of him.

It wasn't that Oliver didn't know the answer to the question he just wasn't expecting it. 

Clearing his throat Oliver chocked out “Yes”

He reaches into his pants pocket.

His large fingers grazing the ring he gave her all those months ago.

Oliver know she said not to give it back, but he has to try one more time.

“I've been carrying this around with me the entire time.

You're my always and forever, Felicity” Oliver says with conviction. 

She gives him a blinding smile and attacks his mouth fiercely.

He almost drop the damn ring because of her fierceness.

Oliver pocketed it.

He has waited all this time what's a few more hours before it's home again on her finger.

He pulls away from her and presses the com button “Mark, Can you go on a little drive?”

Felicity starts kissing his neck while pulling off his tie.

She push him back into the seat and straddles him rubbing up and down against him. 

Oliver's pupils were blown wide as he looks up at her “God I've missed you.”

Their eyes locked a feeling of peace, love, and adoration pass between them.

Oliver captures her lips in a searing kiss.

She felt it down to her very soul.

It was a kiss that was meant to mend everything that was broken between them.

A kiss of reassurance that this thing they have will last. 

Oliver lips moved down her neck kissing and sucking.

He's leaving hickeys in his wake and neither of them doesn't care.

Felicity is making these little moans that send blood rushing to his cock.

Oliver flips them gentle places Felicity on her back.

Hovering over her Oliver said “Fuck, I've missed this pencil skirt.”

Oliver grabs the skirt and pushes it up her hips.

God, she's not wearing panties. 

“You're not wearing any panties.” Oliver groaned

Felicity says “I forgot to wear them.” a wicked smile stretched across her face. 

“This skirt is so tight they were not needed.

With certain pencil skirts it's better without them.”

“Shit, you will have to show me which ones.”

Oliver growled nipping her ear. 

Something dawned on him and if he didn't asked he knew he would regret it. 

“Felicity, all the times down in the foundry you haven't been wearing panties.”

There was a glint in her eyes when she said “Nope, just in case you wanted to get back together and wanted a quickie” 

Oliver kissed her nose, her eyebrows, lips and cheeks “I will never wanna quickie with you.”

Giving her a soul bounding kiss.

Oliver pulled back his lips inches from hers and said “I only want to make love to you forever and always.”

She flashed him a blinding smile closing the gap kissing him with all she had. 

Pulling back Felicity breathed “Yes, I'm yours forever and always.”

Oliver slips his hand into her hair.

He missed touching the golden strands so much.

His hand trails from her hair, over her face, between her breast, tickled her stomach, and finally going to her pussy it's intended target.

Fuck, she's dripping wet.

Oliver starts rubbing her folds. He goes to her clit and rub tight circles into it.

The little whimpers her mouth is expelling makes him harder.

Oliver stretched his fingers against her walls and dives into her entrance.

Felicity is so wet that his fingers easily glided in and out of her.

Oliver takes the hand he was using to prop himself up with and moves it to cup her breast.

He unbuttons her blouse and pushed her bra out of the way.

Oliver rolls her hard nipple between his calloused fingers causing Felicity to moan low in her throat.

He has to brace his knees around her in order to keep his weight off her.

God, he missed her beautiful breast.

He knows if he bites down on them Felicity would let out a beautiful moaned “So good”.

Felicity's nails dig into his scalp she pulls on his hair and Oliver knows exactly what she wants.

He takes his hand away from her glistening pussy bringing his fingers to his lips sucking them clean.

God, she taste so good.

Oliver catches Felicity watching him her eyes black with arousal.

He grins at her.

Oliver gets on the floor of the limousine, which is a feat because there’s not much room.

Leaning forward Oliver's mouth hovers over her pussy Felicity pushes his head to where she wants him.

Smiling against her Oliver breathed “eager, Miss Smoak”

His hot breath fanned over her swollen lips causing a shiver to run down her spine. 

“Please, Oliver” she panted 

Oliver licked a stripe up her slit to her clit.

He sucked the little bundle of nerves in his mouth swirling his tongue around it.

Releasing it with a wet pop he starts sucking and licking her folds.

The hand on her breast stop it's ministrations and move to flick her clit.

The action causes Felicity to jump and more of her juices slip out coating Oliver's face.

Oliver between her legs has always been a beautiful sight.

Being eaten out by him is a turn on for her.

Felicity's head tilts back and she lets out a moan as Oliver licks her.

She looks up at the sunroof and sees the tops of buildings passing over it.

The city is oblivious to the fact she has their Mayor between her thighs eaten her out.

Not only that, but the Green Arrow. 

Oliver's fingers in her entrance brought her out of her musings.

He rubs his fingers in her as his tongue flicks her clit.

White spots start to dot her vision at the intensity of the orgasm she is having.

 

It's been ages since that happened and Felicity think it might've been when they were in Bali.

Oliver is giving her the longest one she has ever experienced.

Her hands move from his hair to start playing with her breast.

His mouth covers her clit sucking it while his fingers pump in and out of her prolonging her orgasm.

Oliver removes his face from her it's glistening wet and Felicity smiles at him.

He leans over and kissers her.

Felicity can taste herself on his lips and moves to lick his face.

Oliver lets out a low moan.

Felicity grabs the front of his pants rubbing him “My turn.”

Oliver grabs her hand bringing it to his lips “No, I just want you to ride me.”

“Okay” Felicity nods.

Oliver lays back on the seat of the limo feet firmly planted on the floor.

His knees are  slight bent  for leverage.

Felicity straddles him reaching between them she unzips his pants and pulls his cock out.

Thank god, he went commando too.

She aligns him with her entrance and sinks down causing them both to moan.

It's been so long since he stretched her that her body needs to adjust.

She wiggles a little on top of him which illicit a hiss from Oliver. 

"Sorry, I forgot how big you are just need to adjust.” Felicity huffed

Oliver nodded in understanding with a smirk on his face.

Without warning he thrusted up into her which caused Felicity to jump slightly a hissed moan escaping her lips. 

Oliver flashed her a grin at the outraged face she gave him “Babe, seeing as I haven't been in you for months now.

I may be a little impatient.”

He thrusts into her again to prove his point this time Felicity clenched around him causing both of them to moan. 

“Fuck, you're so tight.” Oliver mumbled into her hair. 

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck lifting off of him until just his tip was in her then slamming back down as he thrust up. 

Oliver and Felicity started to move in sync.

Felicity move her hands from his neck to into his hair nail scratching his scalp.

She thrusts  down as he thrusts up creating a perfect it rhythm that they only knew.

Moans and the sounds of Oliver going in and out of her wet heat filled the back of the limo.

Practically bouncing on top of him Felicity moaned “Fuck, Oliver harder please god harder” with her head thrown back. 

Oliver takes his mouth and nips across her breasts. 

"God, Oliver so goodddd” she moaned

Their bodies are so sweaty. Felicity starts to unbutton his shirt she wants to feel his skin against her breast.

She rides him faster reaching down to bite his nipple.

Oliver lets out a groaned hiss and thrust up into her pussy forcefully.

They are slick with sweat the sound of their bodies coming together resonate throughout the limo.

Taking her hands from his head Felicity bracing herself on the glass of the limo.

Felicity's hand slips on the glass like Rose from Titanic.

Oliver thrust up a couple more times he knows she close by the way she clamp down on him.

If the tingling in the base of his spine is any indication he is too.

Oliver hand on her ass moved between them to her clit rubbing quick tight into it. 

The action causes Felicity to bite down on his shoulder letting out a muffled “Olivvvv”

She can feel him spasming on her walls she squeezes him and that's all it takes for thick ropes of cum to paint her insides.

Oliver coming inside her cause a mini orgasm to run through Felicity and she shivered letting out a long moan.  
   
“Fe-li-ci-tyyyyyyy” Oliver said breathlessly 

Their foreheads touch as they breathed each other in.

“Wow” Felicity breaths 

Oliver chuckled  the movement causing Felicity to bounce a little on him pulling a hiss from both of them.

Felicity pulls off of his soft cock leaving a trail of both him and her across his pants.

Oliver buttons up his shirt as she tucks him back into his slacks.

Felicity pulls her skirt down over her hips pushes her bra back over her breast, and buttons her blouse.

Plopping down next to him she feels the mess they made cool against her skin.

Jesus, I'm going to need a shower.

“Me too, I think that was our best ever.”

Oliver said leaning over to kiss her. 

Felicity shakes her head because of course she said that out loud.

She runs her hand through her hair gathering the lock she finds a hair tie in her purse and puts the golden strands into a ponytail. 

“Oh god, the driver” Felicity whispered shocked.

Oliver turns on the camera that is connected to a monitor in the driver’s part of the limo.

He looked at Felicity her face was flushed, lips swollen, bread burns all over her face and neck across her chest and by the way she hissed he could bet his scruff marked her between her thighs too.

 

She looked throughly sexed and claimed.

His cock twitched in his pants he wanted to devour her all over again. Later. 

 

Clearing his throat Oliver said “I'll see if the driver can take us home.”looking at Felicity with uncertainty.

To his relief Felicity replied “Yes, Oliver I want to go home with you.” 

Oliver taps on the window and it starts to row down.

The driver with his grey hair, crows feet at his eyes looks at Oliver through the rear view mirror with a knowing smile.

Harry didn't seem to mind that Oliver and Felicity just fucked in his vehicle. 

With a glint in his eyes Mark said “Ready to go home, sir.”

“Yes, ready to go home, Mark” Oliver answered 

Nodding in acceptance he said “Will I be dropping Miss Smoak off at her house.”  

“No, she's coming home with me” Oliver said flashing a blinding smile at Felicity causing her to blush.

“Okay, sir” 

They pull up to Oliver's apartment.

Oliver walks around and opens Felicity's door.

She gets out somewhat stiffly.

Shifting from one foot to the other cringing slightly when she felt the mess in between her thighs. 

“Yeah a long hot shower is definitely needed.

 

Maybe we could take it together.”

Felicity said cheekily standing on her tip toes giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The gesture was innocent compared to what they just done.

She walked away from him swaying her hips a little.

Oliver could hear the sticky sound coming from their mess and his member throbbed.

He palmed himself a little just as Felicity looked back at him over her shoulder.

Her gaze zeroed in on his hand and quickly glanced to his face.

She gave him an almost predatory smile eyes dark with lust and love.

Oliver's cock jumped under his palm causing him to hiss.

God, she's trying to kill me.

Felicity smirked at him turning her head front she makes her way to the front door of the apartment and waits for him. 

Oliver reaches into his pocket his fingers slips over the ring and he can't wait to give back to her.

He gets his wallet out closing the door to the limo.

Oliver approach Mark with a several bills. 

“Thank you, I would like it if you could be discreet about what we did.” Oliver sighed

Mark waved him off and said “Don't worry, son.

I was young once and if she was mine I wouldn't let her out of my sight.” 

“Besides, you're not the first to get a bit heated in one of my vehicles.” Mark chuckled.

*9 months later *

"Mr. Queen, we’re nearly to the hospital.

How she doing?” The driver said

Oliver looks at Felicity her face is flushed scrunched up in pain.

God, she looks like she's in so much pain. 

Oliver looked at the driver and sighed "I think she's okay at the moment.”

 Felicity lets out a humorless laugh and pull Oliver to her with more force that he was used to. 

"Oliver, I think the baby is coming.

 

NOW!” Felicity's voice raised in volume. 

His eyes go wide like saucers “S-shit! Are you sure?” his hand comes up to stroke her face removing a stray hair from her forehead.

"I'm pretty sure I just felt the head.” Felicity groaned 

Oliver cringed “I'm going to look.” Jesus, that's a sight I'm never going to forget. 

“I can see the head.” Oliver gulped

Oliver and Mark’s eyes lock in the rear view mirror “I don't….”

A whimper cuts him off and he looks down at Felicity.

Her brow is furrowed from the pain and she's panting heavily.

Oliver cups her face rubbing smoothing circles into her neck “This can't be happening, Felicity. You were fine an hour ago.”

“Or” Felicity huffed “The pain started when we were trying to take down that big bad.”

“Felicity, that was five hours ago!” Oliver said incredulously   
   
Growling Felicity said “Of right now I do not give a shit.”

Grabbing Oliver by his lapels pulling him towards her Felicity gritted out “I'm not having this baby in this limo, Oliver.

It's bad enough that it was made here.”

Uncurling her fingers from his collar Oliver gives her a reassuring smile “Mark, how close is the hospital”

“That's a no go, sir.

There's a lot of traffic and people are stopping for some reason.” Mark said concerned

“Fuck” Oliver growled

“But” Mark sighed “My wife was a midwife. I could deliver the baby”  
   
Mark pulled the car to the side of the road out of on coming traffic.

 

He jumps out of the car opens the back door and goes to Felicity's side. 

“Okay sweetie it's going to be too dangerous if we move.

Looks like you're going be delivering the baby here.” Mark said breathing heavy.

Felicity nods “Okay”

A few minutes later Mark says “Come on one more push.” 

Felicity grips Oliver hand hard bracing herself.

He squeezes it with a gently reassuring her that he is with her.

Felicity pushed letting out a scream.

Oliver flinched he hate seeing his wife in pain.

He leans over kissing her sweat slick forehead.

Little screams and whimpers broke the moment and Oliver turns to see Mark holding their bloody little baby. 

"Do you have anything to cut the cord with!?” Mark asked

Oliver reaches into his pocket pulling on a pen knife “Here”

Mark takes it cutting the cord “Oliver, can you remove Felicity's top, so I can bundle up the baby.” 

Oliver quickly unbuttons her blouse handing it to Mark.

Mark wraps the baby up in it cleaning it up a little. 

“You have a beautiful little boy” Mark said proudly 

Oliver takes his son and place him into Felicity's arms.

Tears are making their way down his face as Felicity crying while holding their beautiful baby.

“So, what's his name?” Oliver asked Felicity

Thinking for a moment she sighed “I like Henry Jonathan Queen.” 

A face splitting smile forms on Oliver's features looking at Henry taking his finger Oliver breathes “Hello, my little boy.”

Oliver leans down and kiss Henry's forehead causing the baby to scrunch up his nose.

He moves from the baby a place a gentle kiss to Felicity's lips. 

"We did good.” Oliver whispers into her lips

“Yeah” she breathed 

After they make it to the hospital Oliver stands by the window with Henry in his arms.

Glancing towards the hospital bed he watch the gentle rise and fall of Felicity's chest while she sleeps.

There's a tentative knock on the door.

“Can I come in?” Mark said sticking his head in the room

“Yes”

Opening the door fully the older man bounds into the room.

His eyes drift to a sleeping soundly Felicity and a smile takes over his face.

“She did well and so did you.” Mark stated

“You got a beautiful little boy there.” Mark said tilting his head towards the small bundle. 

Oliver looks down at his beautiful son and hums “Yes, I do.”

They talk for a bit before the little boy started to wiggle a little in Oliver's arms a small cry escaping his lips. 

“I think it's time for me to go. Looks like your little boy is hungry.” Mark said with a gentle smile

Felicity stirs sitting up. She has her arms outstretched and Oliver gentle placed their son in her arms.

Felicity snuggles Henry to her chest placing a kiss to his head.

“Hey, baby.” She whispers into his hair

The sight causes warmth to bloom in Oliver's chest and he couldn't look away even if he tried.

Mark clasps a hand on his shoulder and starts walking out the room.

Before he goes Mark says “I've never had this to happen in my limousine before you are my first.” 

Wth that he walks away smiling.

Glancing back Mark sees Oliver sit on the side of the bed engulfing his family in his strong arms.

Oliver places a kiss to Felicity's hair whispering something into it.

Mark chuckles to himself thinking that the man deserves every happiness.

Because it's hard being the mayor of the city while protecting it at night. 

The End

 

 

Picture of Oliver and Henry

<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/779312871658364928/photo/1>

Oliver and Felicity with Henry.

 

<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/779308809932115969/photo/1>

 

 


	3. Eat out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is just pure sex and submissive Oliver and dominant Felicity. I have to say thank you to my Beta she did a brilliant job. She made it so much hotter .

  https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/808692298611617795/video/1

Oliver was sprawled out on their bed on his back spread eagle.

He was naked like the day he was born semi hard as Felicity walk from their ensuite bathroom towards the place of his torturous pleasure.

Her wardrobe for tonight is positively sinful black lace crotchless panites and a black lace bra that encased her breast.

The garment causes her supple breast to be pushed up a little more spilling over the cups.

It’s her feet that nearly caused Oliver to forego his sprawled out position wanting to fuck her into the wall.

She’s wearing heels that make an almost hypnotic rhythm on the hardwood floors as she gets closer to her goal.

 

“Now, Oliver before I let you eat me out.” She paused at their bedside running a had over his chest with a possessive caress.

 

The gesture almost makes Oliver purr like a damn house cat until she dug her nails into his pectoral right over his Bratva tattoo.

 

“And Why am I punishing you?!” Felicity says harshly voice down an octave spreading her fingers across his tattoo.

 

Oliver can't see her face because before she went to get changed she had put an emerald green blindfold over his eyes.

The fact that he can't see his lover adds to his arousal torturously.

 

Oliver exhaled shakingly “I teased you too long last night.”

 

He shifted some on the bed his hard on was becoming more alert as time passes.

 

“And I came before you even though you said I was allowed to.” Oliver breathed

 

Felicity curled her fingers pressing her nails back into this pec again eliciting a hissed groan from Oliver.

She tutted bring her free hand up and putting her index finger to his lips letting a shhh escape her lips.

Oliver’s tongue poked out to lick the offending digit, but as soon as he made contact Felicity withdrew it.

 

“Now, I want you to make me come with your mouth...and that’s it.

And if you break the rules I will put that pretty little cock of yours in the cock lock.” She said with an air of authority

 

“And you will have to wear it when you’re in your meetings” Felicity said poking his Bratva tattoo to emphasize her words.

 

Felicity chuckled darkly “A two week stint should be a sufficient. I wonder how painful that would be.”

 

She leaned over him putting her breast in his face as she whispered in his ear “Now, What do you say?”

 

Oliver’s arousal hiked to a new high causing his cock to twitch with excitement.

God he wanted her to do things to him hell his mouth watered just thinking about licking her until she came in his mouth tasting her sweet sticky nectar.

 

Oliver breathed out “Yes, Mistress”

 

“Please I want to taste you” He begs licking his lips

 

She tsked like a disapproving librarian at his admission flexing her hand on his pec again nails making deep little burrows.

Oliver hissed as his cock twitched with neediness.

 

“No, Oliver when I say you can then you can taste me. Because you begged for it without me asking your request is denied.” She emphasized her displeasure by adding more pressure with her nails.

 

Felicity racked her eyes over his body humming appreciatively to herself.

She released the vice like grip her nails had on him smugly smiling to herself when she saw the perfect crescent shapes she left behind that claimed his Bratva tattoo.

Straightening to her full height in her heels Felicity took in her captive. He was on his back gloriously naked with his erection rock hard.

 

“Turn Over” she commanded with purse lips

 

Oliver does as he is told turning over to be on his hands and knees giving her the perfect view of his tight ass and huge engorged cock swing between his legs.

It had been a minute since Oliver was in this particular position Felicity has to press her thighs together as the sounds that he made creeped into her mind when she had fucked him with a dark green strap on.

She steps closer to him sliding her hand around his throbbing member she can feel him shiver as her hand pumps him a little.

“Now. put your hands against the headboard” Felicity prompted

 

Oliver complies stretching forward placing his large hands to the headboard of their bed. This compliance earns him praise from his mistress.

 

“Good, boy” Felicity coos

 

Even though Oliver is some sorta of control freak he loves when Felicity takes control.

This information was a little surprising to her to say the least. Her mouth had formed a perfectly shocked “O” when he told her that he used to belong to a sex club.

He was always the submissive at these clubs trying to find his perfect domme.

 

“But you seem so dominant” She had mused

 

He had chuckled lightly “ In certain things yes, but I like to have zero control during sex.”

 

Oliver was brought out of his musings by a slap to his ass by a whip that Felicity almost magically manifested.

Oliver stifled the groaned hiss that was crawling up his throat.

Felicity didn’t like it when he outwardly show his enjoyment of his punishments, so he keeps it to himself swallowing his moans like she had swallowed his cum two nights ago.

His swallowed moans were liquid fire coating his throat like lava.

Felicity brings the riding crop down against his ass a couple more times.

The hits reverberate through him sending shockwaves of arousal to his hard weeping cock.

Oliver can hear Felicity drop the whip on the floor with a clatter on the hardwood.

Her heels tapped out a lazy staccato as he sense her presence at his side.

He can feel the lace of her bra making an indentation into his skin as she press herself into his side.

The heat from her unclothed sex seeps into his thigh causing him to twitch.

Oliver doesn’t have time to process his sensory overload when she licks a stripe up his shaft sucking his tip in her mouth swirling her tongue over it.

Oliver holds in the little groan that’s trying to escape his already raw throat.

He knows that she just collected all the precum that was a steady stream flowing from his engorged cock.

She lets him go with a filthy pop.

Oliver can feel her breast across his back as her breath ghost over the shell of his ear.

 

“Mmmmm you taste so fucking good.” She hums causing a shiver to course through him.

 

Oliver feels the lace of her bra scrape at his scars as she drag her upper body over his back.

He feels when her perfect teeth makes contact with the skin of his shoulder where his dragon tattoo used to be.

Oliver has to choke down a hiss when she adds a little more pressure than usual.

He feels her pull his flesh from his back wring it a little and God Oliver wants to whine as he wonders how the hell he hasn’t come yet.

 

“Turn on your back.” Felicity said sternly as Oliver felt the warmth of her body leaves his causing him to shudder.

Oliver does as he is told turning to be on his back this time he plants his feet into the mattress.

Felicity straddles his abs at first grinding her wet heat into them a breathless moan escapes her lips.

Oliver can feel her dripping on him and his cock twitched against her lace covered round ass the lace caressing his tip causing him to breathe heavily.

Felicity deliberately dragged her slick heat up his body until her pussy was position above his head.  
Oliver's hands come up to grab her hips so he has something to steady himself.

He hears Felicity's palms slap against the headboard of their bed giving her leverage.  
Oliver can smell her as his nose is assaulted with the unique smell that's purely Felicity.

Lifting his head from the bed slightly Oliver licks a stripe up her slit that cause Felicity to shiver. Now, the fun part begins.

As much as he loves her crotchless panites they are no longer need.

As if reading his mind Felicity lifts her hips he hears the rustle of fabric before he could feel her heat over his mouth again.

Oliver knows what she likes so he reaches up and nips her lips earning him an”Aaaah fuck, Oliver.” from her lips.

He moves to her clit sucking it into his mouth his stubble rubbed against her inner thighs.

Oliver practically preens knowing that she will have beard burns in the morning.

Oliver releases her clit with a wet pop leaning back making himself comfortable amongst their pillows.

He pulls Felicity down fully over his face nose nudging her bundle of nerves causing her to jump letting out a breathy moan.

Felicity's knees squeezes the sides of his head heels digging into his sides as Oliver lick long strokes with the flat of his tongue across her folds.

He pulls them into to his mouth sucking and nipping them causing her hips to rock forward.

Felicity becomes wetter her juices slipping down his throat and Oliver wants her to coat it like honey.

He moves back to her clit pulling the nub into his mouth nipping it.

The action causes her to rock on his mouth adding to her pleasure.

 

“Oh god” Felicity breaths.

The pop that sounded in their room when he released her clit would cause a porn star to blush.

Oliver stiffens his tongue pressing the tip of it to her entrance.

In one fluid motion he enters her pumping his tongue in and out of her.

The obscene sound it makes bounce of the walls and seep into his ears.

He can feel Felicity's walls flutter around his tongue, so he starts fucking her faster.

 

Oliver and Felicity have been married for five years now and he knows how to make her come in only five minutes.

After being married for a year Felicity worried that they wouldn't have time for sex.

So they made a pact to do something that involved hot mouths and heavy breaths at least once a month.

The sexy times pact lasted three months before Felicity peed on a stick and they decided if it was a girl they would name her Hope.

Thank god she it was a girl.

Oliver was pulled out of his reprieve by Felicity tugging on his hair. He inhaled her neglected clit that he abandoned for his thoughts sucking on it.

Thank God Thea was looking after the kids.

Oliver shakes his head which causes his stubble to prick Felicity's inner thighs causing her to jolt letting out a hissed “Oliver”.

Fuck thinking about the kids during sex God his wife has rubbed off on him.

And in this moment she literally was.

This game they were playing was for her always her. While he sucks on her clit Oliver knows she's playing with her breast.

He can almost see her squeezing them fingers tweaking her hard dusty pink nipples through the fabric of her bra.

Felicity loves playing with them when he eats her out. Goddamnit if he wasn't hard before now he is. Oliver pulls away from her clit with a wet pop breathing heavily.

His breath ghost over Felicity's slick heat and she shivers.

Oliver is so turn on right now that he doesn't know if he can last much longer.

Oliver gets back to his task by sucking her clit back into his mouth causing Felicity to clench her knees around his head.

It hurts so does his jaw, but the pain feels so fucking good that Oliver doesn't care.

Oliver sucks her clit hard that it causing Felicity to come with a screamed

 

“OLIVER”

 

She gush down his throat coating it with her juices.

Oliver's lips and beard are drench with her as he continues to suck her through her orgasm until she pulls away from him hissing.

 

“Too much.”

 

Oliver feels the lost of her warmth instantly as the air of their room fan across his body slick from his sweat and her juices.

 

The contact caused him to shiver involuntarily.

Oliver hears her take her heels one by one each making a click when they each hit the hardwood floor.

He hears the telltale sound of her bra unclasping as it slips to the floor.

Oliver can feel her warmth seep back into him as she reached over him taking off his blindfold.

 

“Playtime's over” Felicity says breathlessly as she straightens up.

 

And that's his cue. Oliver can now touch her and make love to her. He reaches out grabbing her by the arm pulling her on top of him.

Felicity doesn't even get a chance to process what is happening before he flips her on her back spreading her wide to accommodate him.

He's so fucking hard right now that he doesn't want to hurt her. Oliver prays he can at least last long enough for her to get off.

He lines his rock hard member with her entrance.

Oliver enters her so fast that she doesn't have time to adjust before he sets a hard and fast pace.

He thought that he wanted to make love to her, but now that her walls surround him Oliver wants to fuck his wife.

He wants to fuck her hard and fast until she a whimpering mess.

Now that they have two children plus William their bedroom time has been cut short.

If it wasn't Arrow business it’s PTA meetings and soccer practices.

So when Thea offered to take the kids for the weekend Oliver and Felicity practical jumped for the opportunity to have alone time together.

As for the cock lock she threatens to lock him in it's at the top of their closest never been opened.

Felicity talking dirty to him is a major turn on that has his cock hard and weeping for her. Oliver starts to piston his hips at a punishing pace.

He wraps Felicity's legs around him changing the angle hitting that stop within her that pulls a high pitched whine from her lips.

 

“Oliver...Oliver...OLIVER.” Felicity says his name in a rapid cadence that match the snap of his hips.

 

Oliver feels the base of his spine tingle he's close, but he can't come until he make sure that she does first.

Snaking a hand between their bodies hips unrelenting Oliver rubs tight circles into her clit.

The pressure being too much Felicity comes tears leaking out of her eyes as she squeeze them tightly closed.

 

“Fuuuuck” Felicity screamed loud and long.

 

The forced of her orgasm triggered his own.

Oliver came with thick ropes of cum that cause an aftershock to course through Felicity causing her walls to squeeze him tighter.

He came until he couldn't anymore pulling out of her both of them hissing from the lost of connection and their overloaded systems.

Oliver collapsed beside Felicity on his back breath coming out in heavy pants.

He reached over to run a hand through his wife's hair earning a breathy whimper from her.

“Next time I want to be the submissive.” Felicity pants

 

Oliver leans over capturing her lips in a gentle kiss when he pulls back he says “Of course. For you. Anything.”

 

“Mmmm I love you.” She hums flashing him a smile.

 

Oliver leans up placing a gentle loving kiss to her forehead. “I love you too” he murmurs into her skin

He lifts her left hand that was resting across her chest bringing her ring finger to his lips.

Oliver kisses her wedding band and the ring that was his mother's, but now is uniquely hers.

The love he has for her is ever growing every day that he breaths.

Oliver was so goddamn lucky to love this woman and to be loved by her.

He rests his chin on her chest looking up at her.

 

“Hmmm how about you in the Arrow suit.” He hums as she rakes her left hand through his still sweat slick hair.

 

Felicity smiles down at him and breaths “Yeah, we haven't tried that yet.

Maybe in the Foundry?” She ponders pursing her lips drumming the fingers of her free hand across them.

“Mmmhmm, but we have to make sure Diggle and the others are not there.

Don't want another lecture about the hazards of sex in the lair...again” Oliver lightly chuckles placing a tender kiss to the middle of her chest feeling her still rapid heartbeat through his lips.

 

Felicity erupts into giggles that get cut off short as she sits up and pushes his head away from her chest.

She out of the bed so fast that Oliver wonders if he married the Flash by mistake.

 

Felicity gags out “One minute. I think I'm going to be sick.”

 

Oliver scrambles out of bed after her.

Just as he walked into their bathroom his wife emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Oliver walked over to her crouching down beside Felicity to hold her hair back with one hand while the other rubbed soothing circles into her back.

;)

The end


	4. It was Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So merry Christmas everyone. I was inspired by ep 1x03 3x01 4x09 5x09 ( it was Red ) And these pictures .I have to say thank you to my amazing beta . Many hugs and kisses to her
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. :)

This is the poster. 

https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/812859812744757252/photo/1

 

There's music playing in the background a lost Christmas lullaby that Oliver remembers his mother playing around this time of year.

Felicity is humming along with the tune as she flit around the room getting ready for the Christmas party tonight.

Oliver watches her intently so much has changed in a year. He has been mayor for a year now.

After the hell they went through Felicity and him finally got married it's been 9 months since.  
The whole Prometheus situation is behind them.

It would seem that Malcolm Merlyn will forever be a thorn in Oliver's side.

Unmasking Prometheus only to come face to face with his dead best friend was a shock to Oliver's system.

Malcolm, the dark and twisted fuck put Tommy in a Lazarus Pit five years ago.

This explained why Malcolm was so adamant that Thea shouldn't be put in the Pit.

He tried it with Tommy saw the affects it had on him.

Tommy had disappeared after his little dunk into the Lazarus Pit.

Malcolm’s whole reason to becoming the Demon’s Head was to use the pit in Nanda Parbat to restore Tommy's soul.

The pit at the League headquarters was the source of the other pits around the world, so it was the purest.

Nyssa shot his plans to hell however when she poisoned the pit in Nanda Parbat.

Not only did she destroy that particular pit, but she neutralized all the others. Lazarus pits are all gone now thanks to Nyssa.

Oliver is kinda happy about that it's enough that time travel exists.

Malcolm asked Damien for help with the Tommy situation even employed the help of Reverse Flash.

The pit Malcolm had used on Tommy had a magical element that was in Damien’s wheelhouse.

This particular pit amplified the anger a person had towards whomever they were mad with when they died.

It was a bloodlust, but not for the person who killed you.

Basically after a dip in this pool a person would want to kill or make suffer anyone who pissed them off before they kicked the bucket.

Needless to say that was why Oliver was in his crosshairs.

The anger that Oliver cause because he was the hood and because he fucked Laurel was a living breathing thing within Tommy which the pit amplified.

Last year was pure hell for Oliver.

Laurel came back well not Laurel even though everyone thought it was her it wasn't.

Black Siren brought up a whirlwind of emotions when she magically showed up at the lair.

Then the person Oliver thought he could trust outside of the team betrayed him.

Susan knew about his Russian escapades and wrote a thrilling article about it.

He thought that her treachery was limited to that, but he was so so wrong.

Susan threw him under the bus with their inevitable break up writing a smear piece about how Oliver cheated on her with Samantha.

She outed him for having a secret son trying to ruin his credibility.

Then she made it her mission to go after his son and Felicity.

Oliver shakes his head to clear it of the bad memories.

He watches as Felicity disappears into the closet once more.

If what happened with Susan was a microcosm of what Felicity went through because of his lie he deserved everything he got after she walked away.

He walked a mile in her shoes and he will be apologizing for awhile his penance. Oliver shakes his head when the memories creep into his mind of what made him realise Laurel was really gone...

-( Flashback a year ago  )-

The dummy was taking a beating today as Oliver's blows and grunts echo throughout the lair. He was officially the mayor of Star City if Moria could see him now she would be so damn proud.

Oliver and Susan have been dating for a month now. She's a reprieve from Arrow business and mayoral woes it's nice to have a confidant.

After everything that went down at Christmas time Felicity left the team she hasn't been back since. Oliver misses her all the time.

He misses the steady clicking of her keyboard when she's writing code. He misses her babbling the bunker is too quiet without her. Everything red is a reminder of her.

A difference a year makes last Christmas he was asking on bended knee for the rest of his eternity to be spent with Felicity.

This Christmas another woman was wearing her color staking her claim on him. There's a pen on Felicity's workstation that triggers a memory of him going to her about a name on the list.

He gave her another ridiculous lie which she saw straight through.

She babbled and pulled a rare smile from him.

Last year when he asked her to marry him Oliver remembered kneeling similarly picking up a pen handing it back to her saying “Fe-li-ci-ty” The moment is seared on his memory like a brand.

He won't ever forget even if he's with another.

Oliver see her in everything he can't even Skype her.

Oliver shakes his head because this thought pattern is dangerous because he's with someone else. 

Felicity still has a hole in her heart because of what happened to Billy.

She's grieving him and Oliver was blind to see that she was slipping into a deep depression. Guilt is Oliver's mistress that gnaw at him reminding him that it's his fault she feels this way.

He had let the fear of not getting to know his son and losing Felicity get to him. In the end he lost them both.

Oliver shakes his head to clear it he shouldn't be think about this besides he's with Susan.

Oliver dropped down from the salmon ladder finishing up his last set.

He walks into the shower almost hearing Felicity's moans from when they use to fuck among other things in there. Oliver's cock twitched a little thinking about it. Hot mouths and heavy breaths adding to the steam of the shower.

Shaking his head Oliver sobered striping off his clothes stepping into the scalding spray hoping it will burn away all his impurities leaving him painfully raw.

Oliver still can't wrap his mind around putting three arrows dead center into Billy's chest.

Felicity doesn't blame, but maybe she should because god knows he deserves it. She doesn't hold him responsible and that makes her remarkable better than he will ever be.

The gorgeous green dress she wore haunts his memories.

When he went to Susan the moment their lips brushed it was almost like touching poison. He kissed her back, but it wasn't the same it will never be the same.

Oliver could feel Ollie crawl his way back from the recesses of oblivion and while he kissed Susan his mind replaced her with someone else.

It wasn't the first time his mind refused to accept the person he was kissing it happened with Isabel when he came inside her he muttered “Felicity” over and over again.

However, he doesn't deserve to even think about Felicity let alone whisper her name he lied to her about his son and now he can add killing her boyfriend to his transgressions.

Oliver turns off the shower stepping out of it he forgot a change of clothes, so he wraps a towel low and loose on his hips.

Oliver meander his way to his lair bedroom a ghost of a smile appears on his face at least that's what Felicity calls it.

Oliver has one leg in his pants when remembers that he left his phone in the team locker room.

Pulling them up to ride low on his hips he makes his way back to the showers.

As soon as he opens the door he collides chest first with Laurel who has a towel wrapped around her. Oliver's hands shoots out instinctively grabbing her waist.

Laurel looks up at him intently “Thanks, Ollie.”

There is something in the way she smiles that doesn't feel right. Before Oliver could question her Laurel's lips collided with his.

“Oliver”

“Oliv..”

Felicity's voice rings in his ears, but dies abruptly when she sees him kissing Laurel. Oliver jerkily pulls away distancing himself from Laurel.

Before he could even explain himself Felicity pulls out a gun and shoots Laurel in the chest. Laurel falls into a crumpled heap to the floor of the locker room.

Oliver looks at Felicity stunned “What the fuck, Felicity!?”

“Don't worry she'll be waking up in four hours….”

“Oookay” Oliver cuts her off harshly

Felicity flinched slightly continuing “Oliver that wasn't your Laurel gorgeous Laurel. That was Black Siren from Earth 2.

She's working for Prometheus sent here to fuck with your mind. She's gone, your Laurel, and she's not ever coming back, Oliver.

Cisco called me and told me about Earth 2. He also told me that there was an Earth 2 Laurel.”

Felicity finished explaining hand gesturing to the woman in question who was just a pile of loose limbs on the floor.

Oliver thought the worst was behind him until he heard his phone buzzing.

Walking past Laurel to one of the benches in the locker room Oliver picked up his phone. Thea’s name flashed across the screen like a warning.

“Speedy” Oliver breathed into the receiver

Thea sighed “Ollie, turn on the news looks like your new girlfriend had a major bone to pick.”

Oliver jogged past both Earth 2 Laurel and Felicity headed towards the TV monitor in the middle of Felicity's station.

He could feel Felicity behind him as he turned on the news Susan was standing in front of his mayoral office in a red dress bold as sin.

The ticker tape had his name in big letters with the nickname the news outlets gave him. “Mayor Handsome Oliver Queen has a secret love child.”

“The mayor’s playboy ways has caught up to him. Oliver Queen had a child by a Samantha Hawkins almost ten years ago.

We have sources that told channel 52 the reason why his engagement to Felicity Smoak ended so abruptly was because Mr.

Queen lied to her about the existence of his son.

Maybe Mr. Queen rekindled his relationship with his son mother cheating on Ms. Smoak..” Susan reported with stern determination

Felicity was trying to cut the broadcast off, but muttered “Shit”

“Talk to me, Felicity. What the hell is going on?!” Oliver said

Felicity turned into his direction teeth capturing her bottom lip sighing she said “She knows that you weren't always on the Island and wrote a lengthy article about it.”

Oliver went over to Felicity's computer to look at the article. It had a picture of him from when he was in Russia with his floppy hair and brown leather jacket. The headline read “Who is Oliver Queen?”.

“She reminds me of someone hmmm I know Isabel Rochev for 200 Alex. Though I have to admit she's a little more cunning than Isabel so maybe Isabel 2.0” Felicity said sarcasm dripping from her lips.

-( End of Flashback )-

Felicity was the one who figured out something was off about Laurel.

“I'm getting weird vibes from Laurel.” she had said

Oliver remembered her saying that Laurel was making “sex eyes” at him. Felicity had also mentioned that Laurel had brought peanut butter ice cream to their girl's night in, but Laurel knew Felicity was allergic to nuts. Oliver is pulled out of his musings by his wife standing in front of him with her back to him hair cascading over her shoulder.

“Oliver, honey could you help with the zipper I can't reach it.” Felicity said slightly exasperated

Oliver stands up coming right behind her Felicity's breath hitched slightly as he ran a hand over her bare shoulder.

She's wearing a beautiful dress that hugs her perfectly. It is red and God, it's his favourite colour that she has in her arsenal. She paired the dress with some nice little heels giving her a bit more height than usual.

Oliver grabs the zipper pulling it up slowly as Felicity starts to breath a little heavily because of how close they are. He places a kiss between her shoulder blades as he finish zipping her up.

“Oliver stop it.” Felicity moans

Oliver sighs “I just can't help it.”

Felicity turns in his arms pupils blown wide her breath is coming out in short pants. Oliver just smiles at her before capturing her lips with his pulling a groaned moan from her.

His hands slide down from her back to frame her ever growing baby bump. They break the kiss both breathing heavily as Oliver bends down placing a kiss to Felicity's clothe bump.

“Hello, champ” Oliver whispers into the fabric of her dress.

“Oliver you do realise that I think it's a girl, right!?” Felicity huffed

Oliver shakes his head “Nope, it's a boy. He kicks you all the time my mum said that's what I was like.”

Felicity chuckles giving him a blinding smile “Well, a pain in my ass then.”

Oliver looks up at her blue eyes like a vast ocean sighing “I love you.”

He bends down to drop one more kiss to her belly. Oliver straightens then sweetly kisses his wife.

Pulling away slightly Oliver breaths “Come on we're late.”

When they finally arrived at the Christmas party they spot Curtis with his husband who are back together now. John and Lyla took a much needed vacation with AJ and Sara, so they were the only ones missing.

Oliver eyes never strayed away from his wife all night. He has to keep a careful eye on her because she's due in two weeks.

Pride swell in his heart as he watched his beautiful wife mingle at the Christmas party.

His smile matched hers whenever someone would touch her baby bump. Though Oliver would be quick to give some people the stare down when they got too close to his wife.

Being protective was in his nature and it only leveled up when he found out Felicity was pregnant.

This pregnancy hasn't been easy for Felicity he nearly lost her at one point. Felicity was involved in a minor car accident it had shaken her up.

Thank God she had stayed at the red light a little bit longer.

Felicity was craving red licorice and green M&Ms and decided not to wait on him to get them for her.

Thea had offered to go with her that day there is no doubt he would've lost his whole family. Sadly another family wasn't that lucky.

Oliver received the news that his wife was in the hospital before leaving his office.

(- Flashback hospital )-   

 

Pure unadulterated panic course through his veins driving his legs to move in a full on sprint. Oliver almost ran straight into one of doctors as he made his way to the nurse’s desk.

“Mrs. Queen was brought here.” Oliver panted

The nurse looked at him momentarily stunned. Mouth opening and closing trying to grasp his haggard appearance. Oliver was losing his patience and fast.

“She's five months pregnant” Oliver breathed harshly

The nurse, Annie, quickly recovered at Oliver's desperate tone “Mr. Queen she's in room nine.”

The first person he sees is Thea as she barreled into him his name on her lips in a sob.

Oliver pulled away from Thea slightly as his hands grabbed her face “I-is she okay”

Thea sighed shakily “Yeah, she's fine just really shaken up.”

Oliver walked past Thea heading to Felicity's room.

He opened the door and was met with Felicity sitting on the bed hands rubbing her bump. She was mumbling lowly before her head snapped in his direction giving him a small reassuring smile.

The kind that let him know that she and the baby were fine. He walked hesitantly into her room coming up to her giving her a kiss pulling her into a tight hug.

“Oliver, I can't breath.” Felicity huffed

Oliver took a ragged breath releasing her. Tears were in his eyes stinging them he couldn't help it even if he tried.

Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow was crying tears of both relief and fear.

“What happened?” Oliver said voice cracking under the weight of his tears

Felicity told him what happened as she spoke his stomach turned God if she wouldn't have stayed at the red light it would have been her in a three car pile up with a semi-truck.

The accident had only three survivors a little girl, a man, and a woman. The little girl was from the other car involved her family sadly didn't make it.

The colour red saved his family and Oliver was damned grateful for it.

-( End a flashback )-

 

-( Two weeks later )- .

Oliver remembers this room where he cried cries of relief now his wife has tears running back into her hair as she grunts in pain.

There's a doctor and a couple of nurses busying around her like bees as she breaths in and out.

The doctor is between her legs a white sheet cover him and Felicity's lower half.

He peeks out from under it with a gentle smile “Mrs. Queen you need to push now.”

Felicity takes Oliver's hand while inhaling deep releasing it through her nose and pushes with all her might.

His beautiful wife squeezes his hand so tight that Oliver thinks it might break as tears stream unbridled down his face.

Oliver leans over placing a gentle kiss to Felicity's sweaty forehead “Come on baby you're doing so well.”

Felicity steadies herself giving the doctor one more push as she yells in pain another scream mingles with it as the doctor lifts out their baby.

Oliver's eyes miraculous produce more tears that are completely out of his control as the nurse takes the baby so it can be cleaned.

As the nurse walks back to them Felicity has the biggest smile Oliver has ever since. It's bigger than the one when he first asked her to marry him and his cheeks hurt matching it.

“Can you remove your nighty?” the nurse says while slightly bouncing the baby.

Oliver helped Felicity out of the nightgown as the nurse lays the baby on Felicity's bare chest.

The little one curled up slightly butt in the air and Felicity placed a hand on the baby's back rubbing it soothing. She place a kiss to the top of the baby's head whispering into its hair.

“Congratulations you have a healthy little girl” the nurse said proudly

Oliver chuckles slightly smiling at Felicity “You were right. We have a little girl.”

The nurse smiled at them again before excusing herself reminding them that she will be back for the name they decided to give their daughter.

Felicity hummed “Hmmm you know I love it when you say that. Though I'm certain she will be a pain in my ass soon enough.”

Oliver and Felicity laughed when the baby gave a gurgling noise as if agreeing with her mother.

Oliver looked down at his daughter seeing Felicity's pert nose, beautiful lips and his blue eyes staring back at him.

The little hair she does have is brown like Felicity's before she dyes it.

Felicity sighs hands still running over their daughter’s back “So, since all the names we came up with are out of the question what are we going to call her!?”

Oliver smiles “Hope”

He leans down a captures Felicity's lips in a gentle kiss.

Pulling back he breaths “It's only fitting since my beautiful wife's name means happiness.

My daughter should be called Hope because you have given me hope over the years and I pray for many more.”

Felicity smiles looking down at the beautiful little girl nestled between her breasts.

“Hope” she breaths

Felicity sighs “I love it.”

The moment is interrupted by a wail coming from the bundle on her chest. Oliver startled a little as the baby screams at the top of her lungs.

He's on high alert ready to protect her from some invisible foe before a hand lands on his bicep squeezing it gently.

Oliver's eyes snap to Felicity her mouth ticked up in a gentle smile.

“It's amazing and extremely hot that you want to protect our daughter, but this can be easily remedied.” Felicity huffs one eyebrow raised

“How!?” Oliver grunted

Felicity chuckled as she moved Hope to one of her breasts “She's just hungry, Oliver that's all.”

The baby latched on to Felicity's breast quieting down as she sucked on her mother's milk.

Oliver let out a breathy “Oh” mesmerized by the scene before him. He had seen many sides to Felicity, but this was by far the most beautiful one.

-( One year  later )- .

“Where are you sweetheart?” Oliver calls out looking for his daughter.

He hears a little cooing sound as he got closer to the living room.

Oliver sticks his head in the door eyes landing on his daughter who is standing up using the coffee table for balance.

She just learned how to walk, but needs to hold on to something every now and then. Oliver's face splits into a big smile as he took in the little red dress with white bows Hope has on.

He walks into the room and grabs her by the hand.

Hope looks up at him a happy smile on her face “Daddy”

 

Oliver was so proud that her first word was his name that he had spent days after telling the team about how it happened much to Felicity's annoyance.

Oliver reaches down and pick the little girl up settling her in his arms.

“You look gorgeous my little ladybug.” Oliver chuckles placing a kiss to her hair.

Oliver blows raspberries into the skin of her cheek causing the little girl in his arms to giggle. He makes his way to the car.

Oliver spots Felicity packing the car with all the stuff for the Christmas party.

William and Alice are in the car having a heated discussion about who is the best superhero. Oliver comes over to the back of the car on William's side.

“Here William can you take Hope for me.” Oliver grunted slightly placing the squirming toddler into his son's arms.

William settle Hope in his arms for a minute cooing at her soothingly before transferring her to her car seat. Alice smiles at Oliver before turning her attention on Felicity.

“Mummy did you get my letter for Santa I need to give it to him.” Alice sweetly said

William huffed “If you don't you won't be getting any presents”

Alice made a shocked gasp tears welling in her eyes Felicity looked at William exasperated.

“Will don't be mean to your sister.” Oliver chide as he helped Felicity pack the remaining items.

Felicity sighed answering Alice “Yes, honey I did get it.”

His son looks down at a gurgling Hope and smiles “Come on Hope ready to go.”  
Hope coos something close to a baby gurgle of William's name causing the young boy’s face to light up.

Three hours later.

The party was a success his staff was happy to be celebrating Christmas again with no life threatening events.

Alice was asleep on his chest as he bid farewell wishing everyone a “Merry Christmas”.

They trudged through the snow on the way to the car Alice sleeping on his shoulder as he carries her.

Felicity is walking beside him carrying Hope in her car seat as William brings up the rear with the presents weighing him down slightly.

 

Alice softly whispers in the crook of his neck “I really want Santa to get me the Frozen dress.”

Oliver places a kiss to her forehead “He will. Now go back to sleep.”

The accident that was meant for Felicity left Alice an orphan and his wife just couldn't leave that little girl alone.

So they adopted her it took a year, but Oliver and Felicity did become her parents. It broke both their hearts when they found out Alice didn't have any other family.

Oliver wasn't about to let her go into foster care.

He's so damn glad they had agreed to adopt the lively five year old.

Oliver and Felicity explained to Alice early on that they were her adoptive parents sparing her the details of what happened to her parents they simply told her that they were in heaven now.

 

It was a lot to handle being new parents to a newborn and adding an energetic four year old to the mix, but they were able to manage with help from William and their family.

Now, Oliver couldn't imagine his family without Alice she has become such an integral part of it.

The moment he saw her Oliver fell hard just like with his other children he couldn't fathom not loving her.

In no time they make it home. Felicity takes Alice and Hope to put them down in their room as William says goodnight heading to his room after placing the presents under the tree.

After putting the girls down in their respective beds giving each a kiss on their foreheads Felicity makes her way to her and Oliver's bedroom.

Oliver sits in the middle of their bed looking through reports on the Star City Hospital project.

Felicity smiles to herself making her way to the en suite bathroom grabbing her sexy lingerie from her drawer.

She shimmies into it the fabric hugs her breasts perfectly while the thong causes her ass to stick out more.

It's red as sin Oliver's favourite colour.

Felicity exited the bathroom head tilted to the side admiring her husband's determined brow. Felicity cleared her throat causing Oliver to look up at her his pupils instantly became wide.

“Fe-li-ci-ty” Oliver groaned lowly

Felicity walks over to Oliver swaying her hips a little almost hypnotizing him.

She slowly slid the papers he was reading out of his hands dropping them to the night stand with a thud.

Felicity straddle Oliver placing his now empty hands on her hips.

She rolled her hips slightly earning a groan from her husband.

“Oliver this is your Christmas present. Don't you want to unwrap me.” Felicity huskily breathed

Oliver flips them causing Felicity to let out a raspy chuckle as he rubbed his covered cock over her lace covered pussy.

Felicity spread her legs wide to accommodate him as he moved his erection over her again and again.

Oliver captured her lips in a searing kiss as his hips continued their shallow thrusting. He pulled from her lips as a moan escaped them.

Oliver kisses down his wife's body.

Paying particular attention to her neck causing Felicity's back to arch pushing her clothe center into him.

Oliver place loving kisses to her breastbone right above her heart before dipping down to capture one of her hardened nipples through the fabric of her bra.

He sucks on it pulling a “fuck” from her lips as he lightly graze it with his teeth.

Oliver releases her nipple with a pop and turns to the other one giving it the same treatment eliciting a haggard “goddamnit, Oliver” from Felicity.

He moves from her nipple down to her stomach kissing it on the same place he use to when she was pregnant with Hope causing Felicity's breath to hitch.

Oliver rubs his sweatpants covered cock into the bed trying to relieve some of the pressure.

He hissed slightly because he was so fucking hard at the moment, but he was determined to taste Felicity before he fucked her.

After a nip to her lower stomach Oliver was finally to the place he wanted..no needed to be.

The flimsy material of her panties were soaked through leaving the red lace dark in colour.

Oliver captured the soaked material in his mouth sucking her clit through the fabric a breathy moan escaped Felicity's kiss swollen lips.

The sound it made when Oliver released her clit would make a prostitute to blush. It echoed off the walls causing Felicity to shiver.

Oliver grabbed her panties and was about to rip them before a hand hit him in the back of the head.

“Don't you dare rip these, Oliver. I just bought them.” Felicity huffed

He let go of the material and sheepishly looked up at his wife who was glaring down at him. Oliver chuckled slightly nipping her inner thigh pulling a hissed moan from Felicity.

“Yes, dear” he said sweetly into her skin.

Felicity sighed gesturing to him between her legs “You may continue.”

Oliver smiled up at her cheekily before going back to his task the sound of ripping fabric echoed in the room.

“Goddamnit Oliv..” Felicity trailed off into a moan as he sucked on her folds.

Oliver's pants were getting too tight the mattress of their bed doing nothing to alleviate his lack of friction.

He reached down between his cock and the bed and palmed himself while running his tongue up Felicity's slit to her clit pulling it into his mouth sucking hard.

The sounds she made as he sucked on her clit were filthy with cussing thrown in the mix.

Oliver lifted his hips grabbing his sweatpants waistline and tugging them off kicking them to the floor.

His erection was now between his abdomen and their bed precum leaking from it.

Oliver brought his hand under one of Felicity's knees the other one slid between the mattress and her back stopping at her breast to play with her nipple through her bra.

Felicity let out a breathy moan as his thumb past over her nipple.

Oliver released her clit with a wet pop nipping at her folds.

“Fuck” Felicity breathed

Oliver hummed against her causing Felicity to moan shakily. Felicity's hands buried themselves into his hair scratching and tugging it as his tongue entered her slick heat.

Oliver fucked her with his tongue until she was a mess of high pitched moans and spasming limbs.

One more hard suck to her clit and Felicity came with a scream as she gushed into his mouth God she tastes so fucking good.

Oliver drank her juices down hungrily before climbing up her body slamming his lips into hers. He traced her lips with his tongue begging for entry.

Felicity open her mouth willingly sucking his tongue into her hot mouth moaning around it when she tasted herself. They broke apart abruptly both panting heavily

“Hmmm we taste so good.” Felicity hummed

Oliver's cock twitched between them causing Felicity to chuckle.

She pushed on his shoulder slightly and Oliver willingly fell to his back so she could straddle him once more. Felicity reached behind her unclasping her bra throwing it aside.

She ran her fingers lightly over Oliver's nipples causing his breath to hitch.

Felicity trailed her hands over his abs leaning over to place a kiss just below his belly button. She scratched her nails in his dark blonde happy trail before grabbing his throbbing member.

Felicity gave his cock a few pumps gathering the precum at its head spreading it along his shaft. Oliver gritted his teeth groaning through them.

Felicity leaned forward placing a gentle kiss to his tip eliciting a shiver down his spine.

“Let me take care of this for you.” She whispered into his skin hot breath fanning over him.

Slowly Felicity takes him into her mouth inch by inch that almost has Oliver coming right then and there.

He let out a throaty moan when his tip hit the back of her throat before Felicity moves slowly back up his cock.

She starts the process all over again while pumping him with her hand. She's leaving red lipstick in her wake and Oliver loves the sight of it.

Felicity sucks his tip hard causing his eyes to roll back into his head. If she keeps this up he was going to come down her throat and neither of them wants that.

Felicity's hand never let you their ministrations as she lets him go with a wet pop.

Before she could lean down to start her torturous task all over again Oliver reached down stopping her hands’ movements.

He flipped them put her on her back once again Felicity spread wide underneath him.

She let out a small whimper when his cock nudges her clit.

Oliver reached between them rubbing tight circles into the bundle of nerves.

“oh god, Oliver. I want you inside me, NOW!” Felicity gasped as his thumb toys with her clit.

Oliver chuckles huskily “So impatient, Mrs. Queen”

Oliver leans down to kiss her swollen lips.

Felicity looks almost angelic with her golden hair fanned out on her pillow like a halo.

He breaks the kiss adding one small peck before grabbing his weeping cock pumping it a few times while running the head through her folds earning a ragged moan from his wife.

Oliver lines up with her slick entrance thrusting into her quickly causing Felicity to gasp “oh god”.

Oliver had to will himself to be still so she could adjust.

He felt her walls squeeze him indicating that she was ready.

Oliver set a punishing pace that had Felicity gasping and moaning his name over and over like a prayer.

Fuck he loves making love to his wife.

He loves fucking her too quick, hard, and dirty until she can't walk properly in the morning.

Oliver kisses her neck sucking on it leaving a hickey there.

Felicity will be pissed in the morning, but Oliver could careless.

He likes seeing his mark on her the mere thought has him twitching inside her as she wrap her legs around his hips changing the angle.

Oliver thrust a little hard hitting that deep spot that has Felicity digging her nails into his back.

Her hands trail further down to his ass nails burrowing little crescents into each cheek as Oliver piston his hips.

“I..I lov..love y..you soooo much Oliver” Felicity gasped out in time with his thrusts.

Oliver slides a hand between them finding her throbbing clit and starts to play with it trying to get her to come quicker.

One of Felicity's hands leaves his ass to bury itself in his hair scratching his scalp and tugging at its strands. God he loves when she does that.

Before Oliver could register the action Felicity has flipped them and is riding him hard.

She is bouncing on his cock mouth in a perfect “O” at the change in angle.

Oliver watch his beautiful wife ride him breast bouncing as she does. Every other bounce on his cock Oliver thrusts up into her eliciting a long moaned “fuck” from her pretty mouth.

Oliver removes a hand from her hips that had settled there after she flipped them in order to trace the arrow tattoo just above her breast.

He's the only one who knows about it. She had gotten it after they got back together.

Oliver had found it when they were having make up sex in the bunker.

Back then he had kissed and traced it committing it to memory just in case he fucked up again and he would never see it again.

That night she smiled lovingly at him “I wanted you to be close to me somehow, so got tatted like the tough hacker I am.”

Oliver had chuckled “Oh really just how tough are you?”

“Very” She had whispered before kissing him.

When they broke apart Oliver sighed “Yeah”

“Yeah” Felicity said breathlessly

Oliver is pulled back to the present by Felicity moaning “Fuck, Oliver I'm soooo fucking close.”

 

Oliver thrust up  harder and faster as Felicity's rhythm starts to match his as she thrusts down.

He drives her to a second orgasm of the night.

Oliver makes a mental note to make her come at least three more times tonight.

He lets her ride him through her orgasm hips stopping as she bounce lazily on his cock.

Oliver smiles to himself thinking about how horny his wife was during her pregnancy.

She wanted to fuck him all the time Oliver had some of the best sex of his life during that time.

They did it everywhere in his car, the bunker, and in his office.

Felicity had managed to build them both back up while Oliver wasn't paying any attention.

He grabbed her waist again thrusting into her deeply causing a moan to escape them both.

Oliver has been so close to coming all night, but now he was really close. He flips them over once more hips slamming into hers.

Oliver snap his hips sharply causing Felicity to gasp.

He loves when she comes for him it's a thing they've done since their first time. She comes first then him, always. Oliver's hand finds her clit pinching it slightly.

Felicity comes screaming  
“FUUUUUCK, OLIVER!”

Her walls clench around him triggering the orgasm Oliver had been preventing all night.

Thick ropes of cum spills inside Felicity causing her to shiver.

She loves the feeling of Oliver coming inside her his seed painting her insides white.

Oliver hips jerk as he finish emptying inside her before he collapses on top of her completely spent.

They both are breathing heavily hearts beating wildly in their chests.

Oliver turns his head to place a gentle kiss in the middle of Felicity's sweat slick chest.

With what little strength he has left Oliver pulls out of her pulling a whimper from Felicity as he groans.

Oliver leaves a messy trail of him and her across Felicity's thighs before getting out of bed walking to the bathroom.

The sound of water running permeated the silent room.

Felicity could smell the strawberry scent of her body wash mixing with the smell of sex and sweat of their bedroom.

Oliver came out of the bathroom with a warm rag running it through Felicity's pussy and over her thighs cleaning the remnants of them off of her.

He wiped himself off too before tossing the soiled cloth on top of his discarded sweatpants. Oliver climbed back in bed collapsing on his back.

Felicity moved to lay her head on his chest hand over one of his pecs.

“God that was so good.” She breathed

Oliver hummed before saying “Felicity, I want to take a vacation. I think it would be nice for the kids. Maybe Hawaii.”

Felicity looks up at him concern marring her features “Are you sure? It's an island, my love.”

Oliver sighed “I know, Felicity, but Hope, William, and Alice really wants to go and swim with the dolphins. I can put aside my fear for them.

I want to do this for them.”

Felicity's eyes well up looking at her beautiful husband eyes locking with his.

“God I love you” she sighs before leaning up to kiss him.

 

-( 8 years later) -

Oliver was bouncing his knees as Henry sat in his lap.

His son giggled as the cutest little Father Christmas hat slip down over his eye as

Oliver bounced Henry a little too hard.

Oliver coos “God you're so cute my little boy”

Henry gurgled his approval just as Felicity walked into the room with Eliza on her hip and Ellie running around her talking a mile a minute about princesses.

“Da brest prwncess is Anna, mama” Ellie said butchering her words

Felicity smiled at their daughter making a noncommittal sound. Alice was trailing behind them talking about her school trip to Central City.

She had enjoyed it and was currently gushing about the Flash much to Oliver's annoyance.

“He's so freaking awesome, mom. Like he's so fast the fastest. I just love him so much. I think I may marry him.” Alice daydreamed

Oliver made a choking sound jostling the baby a little. Barry will never let Oliver live this one down if he ever found out.

Felicity look at Oliver a smirk on her face.

“Felicity don't you dare.” Oliver warned

Felicity shrugged her shoulders “I don't know what you are talking about, Oliver.”

Oliver pointed at his wife giving her is best intimating stare causing Felicity to let out a boisterous laugh.

His wife is remarkable as she can juggle three riotous girls talking to her at the same time giving each the same attention.

Felicity smiles at Henry who just dose off to sleep.

“Is he okay.” She whispered

Oliver sighed nodding “Yeah just sleeping”

Hope comes into the room like a whirlwind bouncing on her toes full of energy. She runs up to Oliver placing a kiss on his cheek.

Oliver blushed slightly exhaling happily.

“Awww he's such a cute baby brother can I take his picture. Please, Daddy.” Hope asked sweetly

Oliver smiles at his daughter “Of course you can, ladybug.”

His daughter started jump up and down excitedly running to Felicity who had her camera out in the palm of her hand.

Hope took it with a flourish bringing it to her chest like precious cargo.

She bounded back over to Oliver pointing the camera at Henry poised to take the picture.

“Make sure the flash is off, Hope. Don't want to wake the baby.” Felicity said encouragingly

Alice perked up at the mention ofthe flash causing Felicity to reassure her that it wasn't that Flash much to the thirteen year old’s disappointment.

Oliver never thought in a million years that he would have four daughters and two sons.

When he got on the boat Oliver had resigned himself to a life of debauchery.

Little did he know that the shipwreck and washing up on the island would be one of the greatest gift that was ever given to him besides his wife and children.

William was 18 now becoming a vigilante in his own right much to Oliver's disagreement.

Oliver was brought out of his musings by his daughters fussing about movie choices.   “Daddy, I wan to watch the gwinch.” Ellie bellowed   
 Eliza chimed in impatiently “No, rwoezen I wanna watch rwoezen”   
 Oliver tried to stifle a laugh at how Eliza just completely botched the word “Frozen”.

Felicity's eyes shined with mirth as she puts Eliza down into her play pen picking Ellie up placing her in it as well.

Alice comes up to Felicity tablet in hand.   
 “I need help with my homework.” Alice huffed  
 Felicity smiles down at Alice nodding their adoptive daughter has blonde hair and blue eyes one would be hell pressed to say that she wasn't theirs just by looking at her.

After Felicity did some extensive research and hacking they found out Alice had a grandmother in England that she sees once a year.

England is a pretty far from Star City so they had to put the visits to once a year.

This year she's able to come over and Alice is so excited she's counting down the days.

 

  
 “Tell you what, Alice I will help you with your homework after I put on a movie that would satisfy both Ellie and Eliza” Felicity reassures placing a hand on her shoulder. 

 

  
 Alice nods looking at the toddlers in the play pen “Hmmm how about Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer.”   Ellie and Eliza looked at each other before nodding their agreement.

Felicity chuckled thanking Alice for the assist before heading to put the movie on.

 

Before she could even attempt a wail erupts from Henry's throat as he wakes up.  
 Hope looks at her brother pandering “I think he's hungry, Daddy”

Oliver nodded as Felicity came to pick Henry up walking to the nursery to feed him. She's bouncing him a little as she goes cooing soothingly.

Oliver stands up making his way to the TV putting Rudolph on for the twins.

He took the tablet from Alice looking at what she was working on.

It looked Greek to him.

“What's this?” He asked

Alice sighed “Algebra.”

 

 

Oliver tsked “Dang, I got a D in Algebra I can't help you there.”

Alice chuckled “It's ok, Daddy I love you anyway.”

The teenager reaches up a place a gentle kiss to Oliver's cheek before she walks to the kitchen table taking out pencil and paper.

She starts on her homework while she waits for Felicity. Oliver is still kinda stunned thinking about how full his life is. 

Through the years the children grow up leaving home. Hope gets married Oliver never cried so much in his life.

Felicity teased him about it relentlessly.

“You big baby.” She had said while wiping his tears.

Felicity had known Oliver's plight when Henry came home announcing that he was engaged.

 

She cried that night as Oliver teased her.

Oliver wiped her tears giving her words back to her “You big baby.”

Ellie took over the company the very spitting image of Felicity taking the corporate world by storm.

Coming up with new inventions and innovations for the betterment of mankind.

Eliza brought home her girlfriend one Christmas and Oliver couldn't be prouder.

Alice and William decided to take over the family business of being vigilantes.

William wears Oliver's old suit with slight modifications with pride as the Green Arrow. Felicity smiled proudly when Alice told her that she would like to learn the art of hacking.

So when it was time to retire Felicity happily relinquish the duties of Overwatch to Alice.

 

More years past as Oliver and Felicity became grandparents for the first time.

Oliver was so happy when Hope told them she was pregnant that the tears came unbridled.

He looked at Felicity her eyes were full with tears too.

It was the happiest day of their lives.

 

Hope gave them a red pen with the inscription “You're going to be Grandparents.” Oliver and Felicity looked at each the pen’s colour holding a lot of meaning.

They had told their children many years ago how the red pen was representation of the love Oliver and Felicity had for each other.

So when they're beautiful Hope gave them the gift of a grandchild.

She had said “I figured that it's only right to tell you with a red pen because it's so Oliver and Felicity. I know how much a red pen means to you guys.”

Felicity had laughed with tears in her eyes while Oliver just nodded heart full of pride.

Oliver smiles as he looks at the photos of his children and grandchildren.

He could almost hear Felicity's ecstatic laugh when he sees the photo of Callum their first grandchild.

God he misses Felicity she was always the one to light his way and he did the same for her when times were darkest.

In the end his beautiful wife his happiness died at the hands of cancer.

Felicity was a fighter and she fought hard, but lost this battle when her cancer came out of remission.

Oliver smiles to himself thinking about today being the day when he first met her. When they got married for real they made this day their wedding day, so it was like a double anniversary.

Oliver looks at their wedding pictures with all their friends.

Noting the ones that they lost along the way trying to save their city and sometimes the world wearing tight leather doing daring heroics.

 

Oliver wouldn't change one thing in his life.

 

He just wishes he could have another moment with his wife. You never get enough time to say goodbye to the one you love.

Tears are stinging his eyes he misses Felicity so much that his heart aches, but he's happy that they had an iconically beautiful love.

Oliver holds on to that fact close to his heart.

Felicity changed his life forever in every way. She gave him the most beautiful children a man could ever ask for.

Those children in turn gave him the awestruck gift of grandchildren. Oliver smiles holding a red pen thinking about the day he met his forever.

It was between her lips when she dropped it with a bewildered expression at his presence “Felicity Smoak” he had said with charm not knowing that this petite blonde would change him irrevocably. 

Oliver is pulled back to the present by a nurse walking in “Alright Mr. Queen I'm sorry but you need to go to bed now.

Word on the street is that your children are visiting tomorrow.” 

His nurse, Betty, walked over to him jovially helping him into bed. She reminded him of Felicity because sometimes Betty could go off on a tangent and was lively company.

Oliver smiles brightly “Yes, I know. I'm looking forward to seeing them.”

“I bet you are.” Betty said happily

She walked to the light switching it off as she left his room.

“Goodnight, Mr. Queen” Betty whispered as she closed the door.

Oliver sighed “Goodnight, Betty”

Oliver closes his eyes and starts to dream.

Felicity is sitting in that old swivel car in her office when they first met.

 

“Felicity Smoak, Hi I'm Oliver Queen” echoes in his mind as Felicity turns around red pen dropping from her lips there's a light radiating in front of her and the red pen.

Oliver takes a deep breath as she replies.

“I know who you are. I've been waiting for you, my love”

Betty walks into Mr. Queen’s room the next day going to the blinds letting them up so the sun could shine in.

She makes her way over to the old man he looks so peaceful she hates to wake him, but she knows he would fuss if she didn't.

“Ok, Mr. Queen today’s the day.” Betty huffed shaking him a little.

When he didn't respond Betty panicked “Mr. Queen. Mr. Queen I really hope your not doing that play dead trick you did the other day cause it's not funny.” 

Betty checks his pulse as tears streamed down her face.

“Oh Oliver. Say “Hi” to Felicity for me.” Betty whispered as her tears threatened to choke her.

The day they buried Oliver Queen there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Oliver had lived a full life that over the years had collected friends and family that he never knew he needed.

Barry was there with his family crying silently into his wife shoulder.

Memories of Felicity's funeral crawled up to everyone's mind as each got up to say a few words about Oliver Queen.

At eighty six years old he was now reunited with her and the occupants of the room could feel the bittersweet tears of that fact.

William had said beautiful words about his father that caused another round of fresh tears from the mourners.

Hope is crying with her two daughters while she holds Henry's hand.

He's crying buckets as his wife squeezes his other hand while balancing their little baby in her arms.

Ellie sobs into her husband’s shoulder as he stroke her hair soothingly.

Eliza wife is comforting her as big fat tears run down her face.

Alice holds her husband tight as tears come unbridled while her son and daughter cling to their parents.

After the funeral is over and Oliver is finally laid to rest by Felicity Hope goes to her parents graves. 

“Here lies Oliver Jonas Queen a husband, a father, and  grandfather. A man who lived.”

“Here lies Felicity Megan Queen a wife, a mother and grandmother. She was the light.”

Hope stands in front of their graves smiling sadly God she already misses her father and never stopped missing her mother.

She reaches in her pocket fingers lightly grazing the object she came here to give them.

Hope pulls out a red pen...no the red pen the one her mother had many years ago when she first met her father.

It was hell to find it, but she did asking for a favor from Uncle Barry.

Hope chuckled a little as her smile blossomed into a happy one as she placed the red pen, so it laid on both her parents graves.

“It Was Red.” Hope whispers

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Merry Christmas everybody.  
> I hope the end wasn't too sad . It's just it when away from me. :/


	5. My little boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a present for Oliver but doesn't go as planned as always with them. Instead blue glitter everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is got a little bit of Christmas in it I wrote it ages ago. That is fluff and we need that. And I had a picture for ages and I really want to write a little one shot to go with it. Again thank you to my amazing beta check her work out DanyGoT2015. 
> 
> Enjoy this and there will be more coming on the way. I think in Olicity sex ;)

This is the poster :  
You might want to look at this at the end or the beginning it's up to you but it will give the story away . :) <https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/819507005312421889/photo/1>

 

 

The lazy staccato of Felicity's heels reverberate off the walls and back to her ears.

A brilliant smile tugs at her lips as she thinks about the present she got Oliver.

Felicity can just imagine the biggest smile splitting his face after he opens it.

This present’s conception could of happened in so many different ways.

Felicity had thought about getting Thea to help, but the brunette is terrible at keeping secrets especially from Oliver.

So, that idea was a no go, but Felicity is ecstatic that she went with the t-shirt idea.

She ended getting Donna to help who is the only person who knows as of now.

Felicity place an elegantly wrapped in green paper with a red bow gift in the room with a tag that says “Open me”.

She sends a quick test to Donna “Remember the plan.”

Her mother sends one back “Hon, you are supposed to text me with the code name we came up with.”

Felicity sighs deeply rolling her eyes as she makes her way further into the Foundry.

She sends a quick reply to her mother “Ok mom it's time to tell Oliver about the blueberry.” before putting her phone back in her purse.

It's weird that Donna now knows that Oliver is the Green Arrow.

Oliver and Felicity have been married for six years now.

Oliver was going to out himself as Green Arrow to the whole of Star City.

That was before Felicity was kidnapped by some wannabe criminals who had a bone to pick with the mayor.

After the incident her husband had decided not to tell the city that he was the Green Arrow.

It was all for the best because Felicity has been on the receiving end of three more kidnappings since.

She makes her way around the corner and smiles when her eyes land on baby Sara who isn't a baby anymore.

Sara is nine years old now and every bit a mixture of John and Lyla.

The little girl stands by her little brother JJ who was six as they placed Christmas lights on the Christmas tree that Felicity got for the Foundry.

Felicity walked to the her domain in the middle of the bunker dropping her purse on one of the stations unceremoniously.

She meandered her way to the Menorah that Oliver bought her for their first year anniversary.

She said a prayer under her breath as she light the first candle of the Menorah.

After lighting the candle Felicity moved to where dropped a box by the elevator.

 

Picking it up she walked towards Thea who was helping the children.

“Candy canes in the house and the ball balls as well.” Felicity said triumphantly

Thea high fist bumps Felicity’s elbow “Awesome! Now, I can race the old man.”

She could hear a distant grumble as a smile formed on her face.

She remembered Oliver telling her that candy cane races were his and Thea's tradition.

Oliver had spoke in great lengths about their traditions and how much he wanted those traditions passed on to their children.

“Mum would dress us up in the most hideous Christmas jumpers.” Oliver huffed

A sad smile crept up on his face causing Felicity to hug him fiercely.

The holidays were hard on Oliver because it was Moria's favorite time of the year.

Felicity was pulled out of her thoughts by Oliver saying the word mistletoe.

Felicity looks up at her husband eyes locking with his “Ok one sec my hands are incredibly full.”

Felicity set the contents of her hands on the conference table where Thea can get them easily.

She turns back around to press her lips firmly to his.

The kiss goes from soft and firm to Oliver titling her head back to deepen it tongue running along the seam asking for entrance.

She almost opened up to him so he could slip his tongue in, but a “eww cooties” from Sara breaks them part.

Her eyes are still closed breath mingling with Oliver's as JJ says “I will never let a girl kiss me” in the cutest voice.

Felicity opens her eye to see the little boy has now abandon his Christmas tree decorating task to stand by Oliver looking up at him with a slight grimace.

Oliver chuckles looking down at the boy “One day buddy, you'll like getting kisses from girls.”

“I've got like three boyfriends and they don't kiss me.” Sara chimed

The little girl took her fist jabbing it into her palm “If they do I'll just punch them like big Sara told me to.”

Diggle walks up to his daughter grabbing her little fist kissing her knuckles sighing “This is what happens when we let Sara babysit.

Just last week she wanted to be the White Canary.”

Sara Lance walked in the bunker headed for her namesake.

She ran a hand over the girl's riotous curls causing the nine year old to giggle slightly.

“Can't help if your kid wants to be me.

She has my name after all.” Sara smirked

Diggle released his daughter's hand to pick up her brother “As long as she stays out of trouble and don't follow in your footsteps.

I heard all the salacious tales from Oliver and Laurel.”

Sara got in front of Diggle’s daughter hands up in a sparing position.

The little girl took her fists and punched Sara’s palms.

“I can't help if Laurel was a goody goody.” Sara grunted as tiny Sara connected a little hard to her palm.

Felicity smiled at the scene she felt her hand twitched as it ached to find a resting place on her stomach. Not yet.

Quentin and Donna made a ruckus as they made their way into the lair with more Hanukkah decoration.

Donna was fussing over Felicity's grandmother’s menorah telling Quentin to be careful because it was an antique.

Felicity walks over to take the precious candelabrum from its precarious spot on top of the decorations.

Quentin sets the decorations down on the conference table as Felicity set the menorah beside hers at her workstation.

The police officer walked over to Oliver.

“Just wait, Queen your turn will come soon enough.

Then you wouldn't want boys kissing your little girl.” Quentin huffed patting Oliver on the back

“Huh?!” Oliver said face marred with confusion

Donna rushes over smacking Quentin on the arm “Stop it, honey you're scaring the boy. Come help me with the decorations.”

Felicity makes a choking noise in the back of her throat as she facepalms.

Donna can't keep a secret apparently well at least it was just Quentin.

 

Rubbing her hand down her face Felicity looks up to see Lyla smiling at her.

While Sara's face is damn near cheshire as she glanced up from sparring with little Sara.

So my mum told everyone huh?!

Felicity looked around the room as the others filed in they looked normal no secret smiles, so her mother only told the women.

Felicity's computers start going crazy as an alarm sounded throughout the bunker. She goes up to the dias taking the steps hurriedly.

Felicity could feel Oliver behind her as the team started to fill the platform.

“Oliver, looks like there is some sort of disturbance at one of the warehouse by the docks.” Felicity informed

Oliver grunted behind her as the team was beginning to disperse to the cases.

“I think you could handle this one. Don't you think Green Arrow?” Felicity chimed halting everyone else's footsteps.

Oliver huffed “Sure, but Sara is coming with me.”

“It's been a minute since you rode solo. You may be a little rusty. Besides it might have been a stray dog or something” Felicity teased

Oliver looks at her confusion etching his face. He is looking at her like she had grown a second head.

“I need Sara to help me with something.” Felicity tries lamely

“Oh come on Ollie you got this. Felicity had asking me to show her a new take down.” Sara chimed helpfully

“Okay?!” Oliver said brow furrowed in confusion

Oliver trudged to his suit case mumbling under his breath. Felicity thought she caught the word “wife” and something along the phrase “only sparring partner” as he pokes himself in the chest.

She tries to stifle a chuckle as her husband begrudgingly tugs his suit off the mannequin heading for the locker room.

After suiting up Oliver mounts his Ducati making his way to the dark wet warehouse. Oliver fires a trick arrow effectively opening the door.

He stealthily enters the warehouse to see a Christmas tree with a gift under it in the middle of the room. Taking a closer look Oliver sees that the tag on the box says “Open me”.

Oliver taps his chest activating his com “Overwatch, there is a box here it may be a bomb.”

“It's fine, honey I checked it the scanners doesn't register it as explosive. Maybe you can bring it back here as evidence?” Felicity reassures

“Felicity, it looks like a bomb I'm not bring it back there.” Oliver growls lowly

Felicity became irked “Oliver just bring it back, OK”

Her tone raised his ire and Oliver shifted a little before circling the Christmas tree. Oliver eyed the box suspiciously shaking his head at his wife's antics.

“I'm not going to put you and everyone else in danger.” Oliver huffed angrily

Felicity was alone in the bunker once everyone realized that the warehouse was a ruse and that the box is for Oliver.

They decided to come back tomorrow morning to finish decorating.

Plus they all knew what eventually happens after Oliver and Felicity have a fight.

Curtis and Rory learned that the hard way.

They couldn't look at the couple for a week after.

The rapid clanking of heels filled the empty space as Donna sprinted towards the dias.

“Dang it, I put the wrong box at the warehouse.

This is the one you want, hon” Donna rushed shoving the green and red box into her daughter's hands.

Felicity looks down at the box in her hands then back to her mother confused.

“The box Oliver has is the one revealing the gender.” Her mother said

“Oliver don’t...” a puff sound cuts Felicity off as Oliver curses.

On the CTV feed Felicity could see glitter everywhere. It's in his hair and she's pretty sure the suit looks like it has been bedazzled.

“God, I think Glitter Bomber escaped the Cortex and is now in Star City.

Maybe we should call Barry?” Oliver huffed as he shook himself trying to get rid of the glitter.

Felicity tried with all her might not to laugh, but she cracked. Oliver looked so funny with glitter everywhere that she couldn't contain the guffaw that bubbled out of her.

Her husband growls at her “It's not funny it will take forever to get this out.

And I have that meeting with the mayor of Gotham on Christmas Eve.”  
Felicity shakes her head at his antics stifling another laugh “Honey, you look very festive.”

Oliver shook himself again trying to get the glitter out of his hair.

He shakes one of his legs trying to get it out of his suit.

“You know how much the mayor hates my ass for sleeping with his girlfriend.” Oliver sighed

Felicity snorted “Oliver who haven't you slept with. I swear you could make a tree drop its pants.”

Oliver made a choking noise “Fe-li-ci-ty how would that work exactly.”

Felicity giggled pointing to her head “It made sense in my head.”

A smile overtook Oliver face on its own violation all because of his wife and her beautiful mind.

Turning away from the tree heading back the way he came Oliver gets on his motorcycle.

He turns the key to the engine and the Ducati purrs to life.

“I'm making my way back, now. Are you alone?” Oliver asks while pulling out of the docks area  
Felicity huffs “Yes”

Oliver sighed “Great, cause I look like a bow wielding Smurf.”

The comms go silent as Felicity turned to her mother.

“We're having a boy?!” She asked with wonder

Donna fidgeted a little “I'm sorry, hon I got the boxes mixed up. This what happens when you color coordinate.”

Felicity looked a little down casted which caused Donna to walk over to her placing a hand on her shoulder squeezing gently.

“Oh honey, it will all work out. You can still do the gender reveal with the team.” Donna assured her

Felicity nodded placing a hand over Donna's “Okay mum, but you better go or your secret identity would be found out.”

Donna looked confused as she freed her hand from Felicity's moving it from her shoulder “How so, hon?!”

Felicity sighed “The engagement invitations”

Donna nodded in understanding “Right, well I'm going to go now. See you later, Felicity. I'm so happy for you, baby.”

Donna backs out of her personal space heading back to the lift. She steps inside pressing the up button giving Felicity a wink.

“Peach is still on then.” Donna smiled as the doors of the lift slid shut.

Felicity nodded and breathed “Yes, yes it is”

She had found out she was three months pregnant about two weeks ago.

It was a very busy time for the team the Mad Hatter thought his type of crazy wasn't enough for Gotham, so he came to Star City.

If a Gotham villain leaves Gotham then the bat is sure to follow.

Bruce had pulled the Batmobile into the bunker like he owned it further souring Oliver's already grumpy mood.

Although both vigilantes were happily married they couldn't refrain from a pissing contest.

Felicity had every intention of telling Oliver that day, but Slade Wilson decided to crept out of the shadows.

Slade didn't escape ARGUS just sent a creepy message to Oliver that riled the archer up.

Oliver was angry that Slade could even get a message out of the prison on Lian Yu.

Felicity made a few calls and Clark agreed to put Slade in a Watchtower prison cell.

The plan was to have a box with glitter to find out the gender of the baby.

However things don't always work out the way you plan.

Felicity just hopes that Oliver won't be too grumpy when he gets back.

She shakes her head just as the lift doors open revealing her blue glitter covered husband.

“I'm going to go take a shower.” Oliver grunted as he kissed her quickly after stepping out of the lift.

Oliver makes his way to the locker room.

Felicity hears the water for the shower turn on as well as curses spilling from her husband's mouth.

She take this opportunity to take the box she had put on her desk and put it by his bow which he had drop unceremoniously on the med table.

In no time Oliver comes on of the locker room hair still glistening with moisture making his way to his suit case.

He is wearing a blue checkered shirt and jeans pulled tight across his ass.

Oliver put his suit back on its mannequin closing the case as he walk to the med table to retrieve his bow.

Oliver stopped in his tracks eyeing the green and red box sitting innocently by his bow.

“Felicity, get out of here now.” Oliver said lowly

“Oliver it's not what you think.” Felicity huffed

“Get out, NOW!” Oliver yelled

He picked up the box sprinting to the lockdown room.

Before she can reach the room the glass door falls shut behind him effectively cutting them off.

Once the door closed there is no way in or out.

Felicity hears the heavy steel bolts locking into place.

She pressed the override button, but to no avail.

Felicity sighs pressing her forehead to the glass door.

“How about you open the box, baby.” Felicity huffed

Oliver looks at his wife confused.

Why the hell does she want me to open the box?

It could be a bomb! Oliver makes quick work of the box as Felicity steps away grabbing something out of her purse.

By the time she comes back her husband is staring at something small in his hands.

Oliver looks down at the t-shirt in his hands that read “My favorite superhero is my Daddy” tears blurring his vision.

He looks up from the article of clothing to see his wife standing in front of the glass with a pregnancy test and an ultrasound in her hands.

“We're having a baby.” Felicity breathed as tears stream down her face.

“A boy” Oliver said breathlessly realization dawning on him.

“Yes, a little boy” Felicity said choked up It took Felicity nearly four hours, but she overrode the lockdown room’s locking mechanism.

As soon as the door opened Oliver rushed out pulling her into a tight hug.

“Oliver, my love, you're crushing me.” Felicity grunted out

Her husband released her quickly checking over her extensively.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry did I hurt you?! Do you need to lie down?!” Oliver fussed over her

It was going to be a long long pregnancy.

\----------( 16 months later )-------------

Oliver smiles down at his little boy Henry Thomas Queen as he tells him how he found out that he was going to be his daddy.

Henry gurgled at the sound of his father voice as he tried to grab Oliver's finger.

“Now, your mum came up with the crazy idea to make the announcement a mission.” Oliver said soothingly Henry cooed loudly at the word “mum” wiggling on the changing table.

The baby moved so much that Oliver had to place his palm to his stomach to still Henry's movements.

“Glitter was everywhere.” Oliver said while starting to change Henry's diaper  
Oliver's son let out a happy giggle as he finished up changing him.

“Grandma Donna loves glitter.” Oliver whispered contently

The clacking sound of heels proceeds Felicity as his wife enters the room.

“I thought it was a good idea.” Felicity huffed

At the sound of her voice Henry becomes a ball of energy trying to wiggle his way off the changing table.

Oliver checks to make sure the diaper was secure before snapping the baby into his onesie.

Felicity gives Oliver a chaste kiss before placing a loving one on their son's forehead.

Oliver picks Henry up causing the little boy to nuzzle into Oliver's chest.

Oliver buries his nose into the little boy’s hair “Hmmm time for a nap, buddy.”

Felicity hums in agreement a smile firmly in place as she looks up at the picture of Oliver holding “My favorite superhero is my Daddy” t-shirt.

The smile he has is so big and wide it's a wonder he didn't split his face.

 

\-----( 5 years later )-----

Oliver walks slowly into the house.

He's meeting from this afternoon was horrible.

James Murray hates his guts it's obvious by the way he treats Oliver.

This could be because Henry doesn't like James's daughter.

His wife had told him that Henry was smitten with Alison much to Oliver's chagrin.

Oliver shakes his head as the smell of cooking tickles his nostrils.

Felicity was cooking again which wasn't a good thing he was surprised the house was still standing.

Their German Shepherd, Willow, bounds over to him barking slightly.

Willow sniffs him then walks off.

That dog is spoilt rotten by both his wife and their son.

The sound of little feet padding towards him resound in Oliver's ears.

“Daddy's home” Henry announced jovially

Oliver eyebrows raise into his hairline as he notice the shirt his son has on.

“I'm going to be a big brother” is scrolled in giant blue letters.

Oliver feels a smile taking over his face.

“Felicity” He breathes as his wife comes out of the kitchen.

Felicity smiles brilliantly “I'm pregnant.”

Oliver looks at the ultrasound she's holding pulling her into a firm kiss.

There is a “yuck” from Henry that breaks them apart.

Oliver's lips are still hovering over hers as he breaths “I'm so happy.”

To which Felicity replies breathlessly “Yeah?!”

“Yeah” Oliver confirms pecking her lips one more time before completely moving away

The couple look down at their son as the five year old fidget slightly.

“So, my little boy is going to be a big brother huh?!” Oliver teased

Henry smiles proudly as tuffs of hair stick out all over the place.

His blue eyes shining happily.

Henry has Felicity's natural brown hair and her crystal blue eyes.

The little boy points to his shirt “It says right hewr that I'm gonna be a big brover”

Oliver and Felicity chuckled at how their son butchered that sentence.

They all make their way to the living as they are walking Felicity leans over to his right ear.

“Oh and by the way, hon.

We're having twins.” Felicity whispered excitedly

Oliver made a slight choking noise before his wife smacked him on the arm.

He looked down at her noticing that she had captured her bottom lip with her teeth.

Felicity released her lip sighing “And I have no earthly idea how to tell our friends.”

Oliver huffs smiling down at her “You will figure something out, honey.

You always do.”

Felicity hummed reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

The sound of the smoke detector effectively pulls them apart.

“Now, let's go see how badly you burnt dinner.” Oliver laughed

Felicity pouted “Don't you laugh at me Mr. Queen making pasta is hard.”

“Sure it is Mrs. Queen.” Oliver chuckled

“Ow, put the pillow down, Felicity.” Oliver lamented

There's a picture in Thea's loft by the fireplace, at the Diggle's beside their wedding portrait, and at the Smoak-Lance household on the refrigerator.

It captures Oliver and Felicity's hands outstretched cupping each other in the middle of them is Henry's little palm with two peas inside it.

 

The end


	6. My Little Princess? & Prints? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity find out what sex the Twins are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a carry on from My little boy. 
> 
> Somebody said they would like to see the twins so I thought I will do it. This is fluff . And just cuteness. I think we all need cheering up. Have to say thank you to 2 people. First person is my Beta she did half of this and then couldn't do the rest so I'm saying thank you to her. Now I've got to say thank you to my other Beta who finished it. 
> 
> I hope everybody enjoys this . And if you like this check out my other stories.

 

 

Oliver beamed at his wife. It had been nine months since they found out she was pregnant and five months since they found out that they were having twins. The way they chose to do the gender reveals was simple, and Oliver was just glad it didn't involve glitter.

\--------( Flashback 5 months ago)---------    
   
The kitchen smelled like sugar and flour as he hummed to himself. Their home was somewhat quiet allowing the low tone to echo. Oliver heard Felicity before he saw her.

“Oliver, are you really sure having my mom baking two cakes is a good idea?” Felicity asked as she walked up to the kitchen island. She pulled out one of the stools, struggling a little to get up on it. Felicity had already started to show. Her once flat stomach now stood out. After settling on the stool, Felicity ran a gentle hand over her bump.    
 

Mixing the cake batter, Oliver smiled. “Hon, I'm making the cakes. The only thing your mum has to do is put the pink or blue Smarties on them. Which is sooo much better than glitter.”

Felicity carefully jumped down from the stool walking over to him. She took the spatula he just got done using and licked it.    
 

“Hmmm you were one hot Smurf,” Felicity hummed.  
 

Oliver huffed in exasperation. “Felicity, you shouldn't be eating that.”  
 

Felicity rolled her eyes as she licked the spatula again before setting it down on the counter. “It's just frosting, Oliver. Take a chill pill,” she grumbled.

Oliver sighed softly because ever since they found out Felicity was pregnant, his wife's sweet tooth had been on a rampage. He had to hide most of the sweets from her. One day last week  Oliver had come home early to find Felicity in the kitchen with one empty carton of mint chip as she was popping open another one. Needless to say, Oliver now knew how it felt to be stabbed by a spoon.  
 

“Where's Henry?” Felicity said, searching for their little boy.    
 

Oliver sighed. “I think he's in the cupboard where I keep all the baking stuff. I asked him to get the Smarties for me.”    
 

Felicity balked at him for a moment before throwing her hands up turning to walk out the kitchen.    
 

“Oliver, did you forget that's where you hid all the snacks?!” Felicity threw over her shoulder as she briskly walked to the cupboard.

Oliver mumbled, “Oh, shit.”    
 

He quickly put the cakes in the oven before following his wife. They both arrived at the cupboard and found the door closed. Oliver and Felicity looked at each other with raised eyebrows.    
 

“Henry, why is the door closed?” Felicity questioned.    
 

There was rustling coming from the cupboard before the door swung open. The sight that greeted them looked like a chocolate monster dressed up as the Flash. Henry had chocolate on his face, his clothes, and they were pretty sure in his hair as well. There were biscuit crumbs down his shirt sticking to the red fabric. By his feet stood the lone and very empty Smarties box with teeth marks lining it. Felicity looked at her husband for a moment before crouching down to Henry's level.    
 

“Hon, have you been eating chocolate?” Felicity said, stifling a laugh.    
 

Her little guy had chocolate everywhere. It was a wonder there was any space left untouched by it. Felicity waited for his answer, and knowing her son, it would be hilarious. Henry looked at Oliver before his eyes locked with hers.    
 

“Charlie ate them all,” her son said with a straight face.    
 

“Oh Charlie ate them,” Felicity said knowingly.    
 

The infamous Charlie was Henry's imaginary friend. Just like Oliver, their son had a penchant for being a terrible liar. Although he was slightly better than her husband. Henry was in the stage where the truth was a foreign concept to him 99% of the time. Felicity could hear Oliver trying not to laugh.    
 

She glared at him. “Oliver, my love, could you get me some tissues?” Her tone was firm, but not angry. Oliver nodded and headed to get some tissues. “Wet them a little, ok?” Felicity called out  after her husband. She turned her attention back to their son before saying, “Well, Henry, it's better not to listen to Charlie, ok?”    
 

Oliver came back with a handful of damp tissues, depositing them beside Felicity. He kissed her on the forehead before kissing Henry on the top of his head. Oliver headed back to the kitchen.    
   
Felicity picked up one, brought it to Henry's face, and wiped it. “How did you get chocolate on your face, little one? And biscuits on your shirt?”    
 

Henry gets a crinkle in his brow as his finger and thumb rubbed together - the nervous tick he got from Oliver. Her son inherited his terrible lying from his father. Felicity had no doubts about it. Henry steeled his movements for a minute, making up his mind.    
 

“Charlie said it was face paint, so he put it on my face.” Henry, her five year old, said innocently.    
 

Felicity shook her head. Man, he really can't lie can he?! Well at  least that's a good thing, she thought.  
 

“Sweetie I'm going to put you on the naughty step. Dinner is soon and you know Daddy doesn't like it when we snack before,” Felicity stated firmly.    
 

Oliver yelled from the kitchen, “It's because I work hard to prepare good food for you. Although you would rather snack on Oreos and crisps. I wouldn't mind if you chose celery and carrots instead.”    
 

Felicity nodded in agreement with everything her husband said. The little boy gave her a look that was so Oliver when he catches her in a lie. He tilts his head to the side narrowing his eyes at her.  
 

“Mummy you snack more than me. I only did this because Smarties are so good,”  Henry said cutely.    
 

Felicity chuckled slightly because her son just confessed his crimes without even knowing it.

Placing her hands on her bump and rubbing it gently, Felicity said, “HarBear, I'm growing two babies in here, so I get really really hungry.”    
 

“Downright ravenous,” Oliver bellowed.    
 

Felicity grunted, “Someone wants to sleep on the couch tonight, huh?!”    
 

“Sorry, honey!” Oliver called out quickly.    
 

“Mmmhmm,” Felicity hummed.    
 

The little boy in front of her bent down and placed kisses to her belly. Henry started to jump up and down, brimming with excitement. “I'm so excited to find out if I'm going to have a brother or not,” he squealed.    
 

Oliver and Felicity explained to Henry that he was going to have two sisters or brothers or one of each, however their little five year old thinks they're going to send one back. It's adorable when he tells people that one of the twins will be sent back. Felicity looked at her chocolate covered Henry shaking her head slightly.    
 

“So, did you eat all the Smarties or is some left to do the surprise to find out if you're going to have two brothers or sisters or a brother and a sister?” Felicity questioned the toddler.

Henry nodded. “I didn't eat the pink or blue ones, just the regular ones.”    
 

Felicity nodded once before picking him up. She carried him to the naughty step that they placed in the corner. Felicity placed Henry on the step, then crouched down to his level.

“Alright, little one you are going to sit here for five minutes, okay?” Felicity stated firmly.  
 

Henry looked up at her, his blue eyes shining. “Okay, mommy.”  

Five minutes later, Felicity said, “I think my mom is here,” when she heard the doorbell echo through the house. Henry looked at her with hopeful eyes, and she reached out her hand to him. He took it with a big grin. She walked to the door with Henry and the dog next to her.

When he opened the door, it wasn’t her mom. Instead it was Diggle and Lyla with Sara and AJ. They smiled and hugged each other a AJ said, “Where is William? I want to show him my new computer game I've got!”

“He's in his room,” said Oliver. AJ quickly ran up to William’s room.

Before anybody could say anything else, the doorbell rang again. Felicity opened it, and standing there were Sara and Nyssa. Sara smiled. “You look beautiful.”

Felicity smiled and said, “So how far along are you now?” She nodded towards Sara’s softly rounded belly.

“6 months,” Sara said, touching her baby bump.

They both smiled at each other and pressed their baby bumps together. Felicity, although only 4 months along, had a baby bump about the same size as Sara’s. Felicity tried not to be annoyed that Sara looked like a pregnant goddess while she, apparently, just puffed up like a whale. Sara said, “I find it so weird I'm going to be a mom.”

“You'll be brilliant,” Felicity said, smiling. “And Nyssa’s going to be a brilliant mom as well. She’s so good with Henry. He is her favourite person.” Both smile and turn to see Nyssa is with Henry talking about snakes. Beside them, Sara Diggle was making a face.

Sara said, “What's wrong, Baby Sara?”  

“Nothing,” she said in her teenager voice.

Lyla responded, “She’s worried there are going to be even more boys around when these babies are born.”

Sara laughed, and Sara Diggle just walked off with a slight huff.

An hour later everyone had arrived and was having fun catching up. Oliver called for everyone’s attention. “It's time to do the cakes, Donna!”  

Donna said, “This time I've made sure I've done them right. No accident of glitter!”

Felicity just smiled, remembering how funny her husband looked with glitter on him .

Adult Sara asked, “Who made the cakes?”

Oliver smiled and said, “Don't worry, Felicity and Donna didn't have any part of making the cakes.” He paused. “Well actually, Donna did ice them. But that was all.”

The group laughed. Felicity looked at Oliver. “I'm not that bad! I haven't burnt an omelette in ages!”

The whole table laughed again, confirming to her that no, her cooking had not gotten better.

“You made burgers and put a whole head of garlic in! They were so garlicky!” William said.

She scoffed. “Well you really liked the birthday cake I made for you,” she said.

Oliver stood up to get more wine for everyone from across the kitchen. He teased, “You didn't make it. You bought it.”

Felicity stood up. “I told them what flavour to put on the cake and what name to write on it!” she defended herself.

Diggle smiled and whispered, “They are going to have an argument now.”

Baby Sara grumbled, “I just hope it doesn't end up with them kissing and making out.”

Iris spoke up. “Look Felicity, they say I can't cook, but I can.”

Barry choked on his drink. “Iris, you can't cook. I do all the cooking.”

She rolled her eyes. “Just because it doesn't take you long doesn't mean you're a good cook.”

Oliver sat down next to the Barry and said, “They both can't cook. Where did we go wrong? Hands that can’t cook and mouths that deny it.”

Felicity said. “I don't know about Iris, but Oliver you love my hands and my mouth.”

Curtis spat out his drink all over Rory.

William just shrugged and said, “I'm so used to this that it doesn't even affect me anymore.”

Felicity’s eyes were wide as everyone stated at her with smirks and smiles. “I shouldn’t talk so much because I babble. Like right now. I mean technically he does love my mouth and my fingers - ”

Before she could finish her thought - which definitely would have included the word “sex”, have been inappropriate around the children, and left her even more flustered and embarrassed - Oliver stopped her with a kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered against her lips.

She smiled up at him. “I love you too.”

Donna smiled and said, “I used to have such a baby brain when I was pregnant with Felicity. I was very sexual frustrated as well.”

“Mom, please stop.”

“Sweetie, we’re adults. It's not like you haven't benefited from being more horny.” Donna looked at Oliver with a knowing smile. “And I think with twins you're going to feel it twice as much.”

“Mom! Stop. Please.” Felicity could feel her face burning.

“Ollie, you’re blushing!” Sara teased, diverting attention from Felicity.

Oliver shrugged it off with a grin, placing a kiss on Felicity’s temple.  

William said, “So gross.”

Barry said, “Do you know where Catherine is?”

Felicity looked at Iris and said, “No. But to add to that, where is Henry?” Somewhere between all the jokes and teasing, the children had slipped away from the dinner table.

Oliver said, “It's been too quiet.” Suddenly his eyes widened. He looked at Felicity. “The cakes,” he groaned.

Everyone quickly got up and ducked into the kitchen. On the floor, covered in cake, were Henry and Catherine. Even the dog was munching on the cake. Henry looked up with his big blue eyes and said, “It was Charlie.”

Catherine looked out with her brown eyes and her missing teeth and said, “It was Emily.”  The group knew Emily was Catherine's imaginary friend.

Iris and Felicity picked the children up, and Henry had blue Smarties in his hands. Catherine had pink Smarties in her hands.

Donna said, “Surprise!”

Oliver and Felicity smiled. Nothing ever seemed to go easily when revealing the genders of their babies.  
  

The Poster . 

<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/838168018928697344>

 

\-------( End flashback)------------

Oliver smiled as he looked at the picture Sara had just sent him. She and Nyssa had welcomed a little girl a couple months ago who they had named Lola. The baby was smiling, and Oliver knew she was going to be a trouble maker just like Sara was.

Oliver felt a tag on his trousers and he looked down. Henry stared up at  him with wide eyes. “Mommy wants you,” he squeaked. She says the babies are coming.”

Oliver started to panic because the doctor said not to expect them for at least another week. They clearly already had Felicity’s genes when it came to being early.

He walked to their bedroom and saw Felicity leaning against the edge of the bed. “My water just broke,” she said calmly.

“How far apart are the contractions?” Oliver questioned, grabbing the overnight bag and get his phone out.

A look of fear flashed across her face. “5 minutes,” she whispered.

Oliver looked up and his mouth dropped open. “How is that…? Felicity, that means your water must have broken earlier.”

Felicity bit her lip. “I was doing some coding, and I got lost in it.”

He rolled his eyes, trying not to smile. God, his wife and her coding. Half the time when he referenced the babies she thought he was talking about her laptops.

“Okay I'm going to ring Donna, and Quintin will wait with Henry.”

Henry scampered into the room. “But I wanna come with you!” he whined.  

Oliver smiled and said, “But aren't you going to make your brother and sister a card?”

Henry’s eyes lit up. He said, “Yes, that's what I'm going to do!”

Five minutes later, Donna and Quintin arrived. Oliver was just putting the last of the essentials in the hospital bag. Oliver handed Henry off to Quentin, and he promised the little boy he’d see him at the hospital after the babies were born.

Donna hugged him. “Look after my baby.”

“Always,” Oliver promised. Felicity was already in the car waiting, and Oliver saw her grimace while holding her stomach. They needed to get going.

Everything happened so quickly and only a few hours later, Oliver was staring at two beautiful little babies he had made with his beautiful wife. He smiled at George who was clutching his little finger. Then he looked over at Felicity who was holding Charlotte in her arms, breastfeeding.

Oliver walked to her and kissed her. He said, “You did amazing.”

Felicity smiled. “I think she's finished,” she said, motioning to the little girl in her arms. She removed Charlotte from her breast and the baby cried. Oliver picked her up smoothly. Felicity watched him cradle both their babies - one in each arm and thought, God he looks so handsome. She felt emotion rising in her chest when he started singing lullabies to them softly.

They heard a knock at the door. Donna appeared, holding Henry. He was jumping in her arms. Donna smiled. “He couldn't wait any longer.”

She put Henry down and he ran carefully to his dad, who was sitting down with his little brother and sister. Henry looked at both babies thoughtfully, then glanced back and forth between Oliver and Felicity. “Can we send the girl back?”

Oliver and Felicity smiled at each other. Felicity answered, “Honey, we can't send Charlotte or George back.”

The next day, Oliver and Felicity brought their new babies home - their car now much more crowded than it had been only a few days ago.

After he parked in the driveway, Oliver said, “I have a surprise for you, Felicity.” He grabbed the handle of Charlotte’s car seat, and Felicity carried George. They made their way through the house towards the room they’d picked out for the babies. When he paused outside the door without opening it, Felicity glanced at him questioningly. “Henry helped me decorate this,” he added. “Close your eyes.” She did as he asked, and he opened the door. “Open them.”

When she did, she saw the room - which they had originally agreed to leave pretty plain because they had run out of time to make decorating decisions between raising a toddler, keeping the city safe, and her being put on bed rest - was completely re-done. Felicity gasped. “God Oliver, this is beautiful.”

He said, “Thea did help me quite a lot.”

Felicity walked around with George in her arms. “It's perfect.”

Oliver smiled. “I kept it as grey because we really liked the colour,” Oliver said. “And Henry really liked the elephant, so we put some in.” On the wall above the cribs there were little pictures of elephants, giraffes, zebras, and monkeys.  Oliver came back behind her and said, “Do you like it?”

She turned round and said, “I love it. It’s just what I always envisioned.”

He smiled. “I'm glad. I know you are gutted when you had to be on bed rest and you coulnd’t decorate this.”

Felicity said, “Should we take a picture of them together in the crib?” Oliver nodded with a smile. They placed the infants down next to each other in one of the cribs. They looked so cute in their matching pink and blue teddy hats. Felicity quickly snapped a picture on her phone.

Oliver kissed her and said, “We have some beautiful children.” Felicity nodded, looking down at them and over at Henry who had fallen asleep on the nearby rocking chair.

In Oliver’s office, there is a picture of the twins when they were first born and of Henry wearing the T-shirt saying ‘I'm going to be a big brother.’

\-------------(Six months later)---------------

“Thea, why do you want them to have a photo shoot?” Oliver questioned.

She looked at him and said, “Because they are so cute and we have to take pictures, Oliver. These are what you're going to look back at when you're old and wrinkly. These pictures and the memories. You're going to be like, ‘thank God for my brilliant sister -  who decorated the the twins’ room.”

“I helped you out,” he said.

“Yes you did help me out. You painted the pictures of the animals. Who knew my big brother was an artist? And now I want you to take pictures of your scrumptious beautiful twins. And your wife agrees with me. Come on. You are amazing at taking pictures.” He smiled, thinking of the picture of Felicity in a beautiful red dress. He took that on the day of the Christmas party. Plus the picture of Henry's little feet with their wedding rings in it really was a beautiful picture. “Oliver, you’ll take this one perfectly. I know you will.”

He said, “Okay yes. Get the little prince and princess.”

Thea picked up Charlotte who was a little bit cranky because she hadn't had her milk yet. Oliver picked up George who was sleeping. That baby was just like his mom - did not wake up for anything except for the promise of food.

Both babies were awake as Oliver laid them down next to one another and prepared them for their picture. He put George on the left and Charlotte on the right. She was a lot smaller than her brother.

George was a little bit chubby, but it only made him more adorable. Oliver started snapping pictures while Felicity shook a toy behind his head to try to get the babies to look in the direction of the camera. Unfortunately, the twins were giggling and wiggling too much.

Felicity kissed Oliver’s forehead and said, “I'll feed them. That will make them sleepy.”

Half an hour later, Felicity came back and the twins were sleepy. Oliver took some pictures, and the last one finally turned out well. Both babies were looking into the camera with their blueish grey eyes, and it was perfect.

\------( A year later)-------

 

Oliver said to Henry, “Come on, we’re going to miss the snow!”

He looked down and the twins were already in their snow jumpers with the little shoes on. Charlotte had her hat on with her little trousers with kittens on them and leopard print shoes. The twins usually looked like they should be in a magazine because of Thea.

Felicity came down and picked up George. He didn't want to go outside. He was just like his mom and liked to stay inside and play. Charlotte was like him and loved to be outside. She was ready at the door with the dog.

Oliver shouted out to William, “We’re going outside! Are you going to come?”

William came down and said, “Yeah, I'm ready.”

They all made their way out of the house to the garden where the snow was quite thick. They played all afternoon - laughing and having a good time.

Years go by and Felicity and Oliver stop being heroes for a bit and then pick it back up when Slade Wilson’s son came into their lives again.

Sara Diggle was happily married, but was acting very weird to them, especially since they’d known her since she was a baby.

Charlotte was off traveling the world.

George had taken over his mother’s duty as Overwatch. He was happily married, and his wife is the new Canary.

AJ was the new Green Arrow. Diggle was proud of him, and Oliver was as well since he had trained him.

Now it was Christmas, and all the family was together. Henry came in with his wife and said, “Mom, Dad, this box is for you.”

Donna, who was really smiling at them, said, “Open it.”

They open it and blue glitter comes out.

At the bottom is t-shirt that says ‘you're going to be grandparents.’

Oliver and Felicity look at each other and smile, remembering when Oliver opened that box and got covered in blue glitter and when he opened the other box that held the t-shirt.

Now there's a picture of Felicity and Oliver holding a ‘you're going to be grandparents’ T-shirt.

The End.


End file.
